Because Of A Fight, Believe It Or Not
by Forget.Me.In.Paradise
Summary: In Max's eyes, Friday's mean Parties, and Parties mean fights. Fights mean human slaves for a day. What could be a better life than this? When Nick "Fang" Walker comes around, Max's life flips upside down and becomes involved in something she would have never imagined. For once, fighting wasn't just a past time. Fax! AH.
1. Gotta Get Down On Friday!

**Summary: **Maximum Ride is the hard-core girl, every wants to be like, but no one wants to fight. She's the life of the party, because of a bet made in her freshman year of high school. Now, she's in her junior year, and _still_no one has beaten her in a old fashioned fist-fight, although many have tried and failed.

When the new kid, Mr. Mysterious, Nick "Fang" Walker appears in Max's life, old ways suddenly take a new turn for her. An adventurous, life-changing turn, to be exacto. For better or for worse? I guess you'll have to reach to find out.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Disclaimer:** Only one for this fan fiction... I do not own Maximum Ride, only the plot.

**So... First All-Human Maximum Ride Fan fic... Hope it meets your expectations!**

* * *

**MAX POV:**

"_It's Friday, Friday, Gotta get down on Friday!" _Iggy sang, screeching that _stupid _Rebecca Black song, in my ear. _Kill me _now.

"Shut up!" I screamed, making him pause in the middle of singing, _"Looking forward to the we-" _And I can't _believe_ him and Nudge (his girlfriend) are together.

"Why, Maxie! I don't wanna!" Iggy whined, then proceeded to sing, _"-ekend, weekenddd... Partying, partying YEAH! Partying, Partying YEAH! Fun, fun, fun, fun..."_ and trailed on. I plugged my earbuds in my ears, and turned on some _real_ music. Not that... bat crap stuff...

...

It's Friday, and Friday's mean parties. Parties mean fights, and fights mean human slaves for a day._Hmmm... I have my Physics and Precalc homework that needs to be done... yeah. That'll be good work._

You must be pretty dang confused right now- I know I would be. It started in the beginning of freshman year, at Wasson High School in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Me, Iggy, Ella, and Mom. Mom was a veternarian, opening up her own line of work.

Anyways, newbies have to make a rep, am I right? And I was _not_ one to be bullied. So Iggy and I _DID NOT _sneak out to a party the first Friday of school. A different high schooler holds one every Friday, in a different place. Obviously, when you go to a party, as a new kid, you're some how targeted by those who didn't know what to expect from you.

Determined to make a strong reputation, I did the natural thing, and made a bet, then picked a fight with every single one of those suckers.

_Crazy Max,_ you're probably thinking. Nope. Crazy _them_. Who was the one who took karate, tae kwon doe, _and _judo since the age of five? MAXIMUM MARTINEZ. Who's the one who has a black belt in _all _of them? MAX, that's who. Who's the one who's gonna get their sorry asses kicked? THEM. Exactly. So I was on the better end of the bargain.

The bet was, that if _they_ won, which was highly unlikely, the owner of the sorry-ass I whooped would have me do anything they wanted for 24-hours, vice versa. Sad to say- for them- I got the entire football team as my slave, for 11-days, one guy for each day.

This bet has been going on for 2 years. And I can proudly say, I haven't lost a single one. I've beaten the entire male population who even _tried_ to challenge me. Only my brother Iggy, was the smart guy of the bunch, and he isn't necessarily the wittiest person, _cough_ me _cough. _Until that one, faithful day._(Aww come on, I sound like some romantic sap telling a romance story)_

**FANG POV:**

"Uh, I'm new here. Nick Walker," I told the lady at the front desk of Wasson High School. We moved here yesterday, the day before school started, because Mom and Dad just divorced and Mom wanted to move to the other side of the country. So here we are, in Colorado Springs, Colorado, in the hilly billy land, when I could be playing PS3 in our nice home in NYC. Just _great._

"Hello Nick, I'm Miss Brady, your school seceratary, here at Wasson High School. Your Principal, Mr. Drew, is through this door to the right, and Vice Principal Pruitt, is to the other door on the left," she explained, gesturing to the doors on each side.

"Here's your schedule, and your guide should be waiting for you at the door out of the office. They'll show you around. Have a good day here, at Wasson High!" She said, smiling brightly, and waving me out the door, as I took a look at my schedule.

**Biology**

**Physics**

**Language Arts**

**Study Hall**

**Lunch**

**Pre-Calculus**

**Creative Writing**

**AP History**

**Gym**

I sauntered out the office door, and looked around for my guide - hopefully not one of those stalkerish, overly-perky girls. The only person wandering the halls this early in the morning was a tall dude, who looked like he got as much sleep as I did. Not a lot.

"Hey man, I'm Iggy, and I guess I'm your guide today. Can I see your schedule?" Iggy asked. I nodded, not talking much, and taking it out of my bag.

"Hey, we've got Biology, Gym, Study Hall, and Lunch period together. And you have Physics and a couple other classes with my sister. That's cool," he said. I simply nodded again, as he handed my schedule back.

"Come on, let's head to biology first."

* * *

Biology was quite uneventful, especially because I learned everything I learned today, before in New York. Iggy was in that class, so there was at least one person I knew. Well, kind of knew.

The entire class period, Iggy was pointing out who everyone is, what their 'ranking' was, and their 'status'. This continued the rest of the 45 minute period, of biology.

When the bell rang, Iggy guided me out of class, and to my locker. Locker number 683, right next to Iggy and another girl.

"Hey Sista!" Iggy exclaimed. So _this_ was his sister. She turned to glare at him, but under that glare, she was quite pretty. _Now what did Iggy say this girl's name was..._

"Don't call me that Igs, for the millionth time," she sighed, glaring.

"Sorry Maxie," Iggy replied.

Max (ie?) narrowed her eyes, even further and said, "Take that back, before you lose the ability to have children." Normally, I would ignore one of those comments and be stubborn, refusing to take it back, but Iggy looked genuinely horrified. I guess she wasn't kidding about that.

"S-sorry Max," he stuttered. Max smirked in content, as she went back to her locker. I coughed pointedly, for I wasn't introduced yet, and she turned back around.

"Who're you?" she asked.

"This is Fang, he's new here," Iggy interjected.

"I can see that, and I'm pretty sure he can talk for himself," Max replied.

I stuck out my hand, and replied, "Fang Walker."

She shook it, and said "Maximum Martinez. What kind of name is Fang?"

"What kind of a name is Maximum?" I replied, not missing a beat.

"WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS IGGY?" You guessed it - Iggy sung out loud, causing us to get strange stares from the passers in the hallway.

"You're alright," Max told me, "You should hang out with us at lunch period. But you don't have to since this turd-bucket'll be there..."

"Hey! That's _my_ job to show him around, an ask him to sit with us at lunch!" Iggy exclaimed.

"But then he wouldn't sit with us," was Max's comeback, "Now lets get to physics, Fang." Dang that girl is good.

Physics was... Interesting, to say the least. A couple of girls were glaring at Max, strangely.

"Why-" I began.

"Supposedly you're the new _thing_ and they're jealous of the fact that I walked in, and is currently sitting with you," she replied.

"Feeling special?" I asked just to get under her skin. Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit, as Max looked at me disgustedly, and said under her breath,

"What a cocky bastard. Thinks he's all that. Can't believe I thought he was okay. Physics homework... Yeah, he'll be doing my physics homework tonight."

I guess I wasn't supposed to hear that, but what about her homework? Why would _I_ be doing it? I had to ask Iggy.

Needless to say, she didn't talk to me the rest of the period, not that I minded. I don't talk much anyway.

After Physics was finally over, I cautiously followed Max out of the classroom, and to the next class, Language Arts. I walked in, and sat at the back of the room. A minute later, Max walked in with another girl, and sat in front of my seat. This new girl spun around and faced me.

"Hey, I'm Nudge. That's Max over there obviously," who lazily turned around to glare at me, "And I'm Iggy's boyfriend. Did he show you around here, at Wasson? If he didn't I'll be sure to give him a... yeah never mind. You wouldn't want to know about it. How do you like it here? Made any friends? Iggy? Max? Me? Ella? Well, Ella's in freshman, so you probably don't have any classes with her... And Ella is also Max and Iggy's sister. What's your name?" Nudge _finally_ finished.

"Nick Walker," I replied.

"I thought your name was Fang..." Max said.

"It is," I responded, without making eye contact with her.

"Oooh, Nick Walker. Sounds kind of preppy," I glared at her, as Max chuckled, and Nudge quickly backtracked, "But it isn't... I said it _sounds_ preppy. And it's not. Fang sounds wwaayy better. Totally. How'd you get it? Are you obsessed with Edward Cullen, and Jacob Black? Ugh, neither of them are hot. Seriously, Ed's pale, like death scared the bejeezies outa him, and Jacob's like... _Jacob._ Don't ya think? I prefer pale, but not too pale, tall, nice eyed, muscular - but not bulky - guys."

"Which is why you _don't_ like Iggy," Max interrupted.

"But I just _described him_!" Nudge said exasperatedly.

"No... Iggy isn't 'nice eyed', 'not too pale' or muscular. I'll give you tall, but nothing else," Max countered.

"Whatever! You and Fang have really pretty eyes too. Like really pretty. Hey! Is that Selena over there? I have to ask her where she got her shirt. It's so cute! Sele-"

**MAX POV:**

"It's so cute! Sele-" and that was my cue to cut her off.

Fang finally looked at me (not that I was watching... Pshaaw) and gave me a look I interpreted as _Did she _really _just go from my name, to Twilight characters' "hotness", to that chick's shirt, over there?_

"Did you really just go from my name, to Twilight characters' hotness, to her shirt, over there?" Fang asked. Okay. I was _close_. He didn't say "chick". Maybe he isn't such a sexist pig after all.

Nudge smiled sheepishly, and said, "You forgot to mention, all in one breath..."

"LADIES! And, uh, Nick! Refrain from talking during this class," Mrs. Kieser said,"Converse during break, study hall, or lunch. Just not here!" Nudge and I nodded, as if agreeing, and then returning to our previous deed...c_onversing_.

The next 3 periods, I shared with Fang. Study Hall, Lunch, and Pre-Calc. I talked more to Fang, partially 'against my will', but I liked talking to him. He understood me. That is, until I had to tell him about the bet.

"Max, in physics, you said something about me doing your homework. What was that?" Fang asked me quietly, during Pre-Calc. I looked at him for a while, and instead of squirming, like I expected, he held his ground, and stared right back. I suppose I should tell him.

"Well... 2 years ago, when Iggy, Ella and I first moved here, we were new kids. Usually new kids get picked on." He had a wondering look in his eyes, so I took a wild guess, and answered his unsaid question.

"You probably haven't, because you're not ugly, and you've got a 'Fuck Off' aura."

He glared at me this time. "Or, it could also be that you're hanging out with me, the toughest person in school, who can hypothetically beat up anyone."

This time, Fang raised a questioning eyebrow, and so I continued.

"So every Friday, there's a party at a high schoolers place. Me and Iggy snuck out. I got hit on by a lot of sexist jocks, so I challenged them to an old-school fist fight. We made a bet, if I won, they had to do_anything_ I wanted for 24 hours. If they one, it was the same consequence, just vice versa. This has been going on every Friday for 2 years. Mom and Dad know, they just said, no alcohol and drugs... that kind of stuff. Not that I listen about alcohol. Oh, and I've never lost a fight. The first Friday, I had 11 football players as my slave for 11 days. It was awesome." After my long speech, Fang simply nodded. NODDED. Nothing else. Just a nod.

"Who're you challenging today?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure yet. Usually the guys make the newbie challenge me,...

"And that would be you." I finished. Another head nod.

"Do you accept?" Another head nod.

_GOSH I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!_ A chuckle. Wait..._Fang's _chuckle? Did I say that aloud? Oops

"Brick wall? Gosh, thanks," Fang replied sardonically.

"Argh. Idiot," I said.


	2. A Night Full Of Suprises

**Chapter 2~A Night Full of Surprises**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:**_

_"Who're you challenging today?" He asked._

_"Oh, I'm not sure yet. Usually the guys make the newbie challenge me...a__nd that would be you." I finished. Another head nod._

_"Do you accept?" Another head nod._

GOSH I FEEL LIKE I'M TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!_ A chuckle. Wait...Fang's chuckle? Did I say that aloud? Oops._

_"Brick wall? Gosh, thanks," Fang replied sardonically._

_"Argh. Idiot," I said._

* * *

**MAX POV:**

After school Nudge took/forced/_dragged_ me _AGAINST MY WILL_ to her house. No, not so she could do _that_..._Ugh_, she's gotta boyfriend for god's sake... but to "dress me up" and make me "beautiful (er)". And I repeat, _AGAINST MY FRICKING DAMN WILL!_

I really don't get the point. I mean, _seriously_, I go to parties on Fridays, because it's almost like slave market for me. Besides the fact that those are illegal, but _still_. Parties are for the fights - not to go and get 5 bajillion perverts to hook up with. Can I say _whore?_

But noo, Nudge exclaims - and I quote - "Max, dear. You're really pretty, and all I'm going is enhance your beauty," enhance my beauty my _ass_, and you'll have every single _straight_ guy drooling at your feet, in two seconds _tops_."

"What if I don't want perverted guys salivating over the fancy shoes you're letting me borrow? You surely wouldn't want _that_ to happen..." I said, enunciating the _perverted guys, _and _drooling over your fancy shoes_.

"Ah, silly Max. Pleeaassee? For me?" Nudge pleads, whipping out the indestructible Bambi Eyes.

A word of advice:

Never look at Nudge when she uses Bambi Eyes. Instead, go run out of the house, screaming, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" like Chicken Little. Her eyes become so large, and pathetically innocent, even a terrorist could feel like melting under them. Maybe. But _I_ do, and I'm no softie.

"Nudge... Stop that, before I whoop your skinny lil' behind 'til next Friday," I cautioned, as _Last Friday Night_, by Katy Perry comes on, coincidentally. It should be called _Next Friday Night._

"Max..." she said, making her warm, caramel eyes even bigger, if possible. "Please?"

I could feel my walls of support shaking, threatening to collapse at any given moment now. _Come on Max, _I told myself_, where's that sardonic girl I know? Focus your brain on something other than Nudge's eyes. Like... Fang- _Hold on. Where the CRAP did that come from?

"Max?" Nudge asked suddenly, catching me off guard, like a deer stuck in a headlight. I slowly, and wonderingly turned my head towards her.

CRAP. Caught under her damn charm again. _Be the better person Max. Do what she says, and make her happy. Plan your awesome schemes of revenge later, so you can execute it at the right moment, like a ninja. _Sometimes I wonder what my brain goes through.

"Fine," I stated.

"What?" She wondered, befuddled that I gave in so easily. "You usually can out stand the Bambi Eyes for at least and hour, and it's only been...15 min -"

"Do you want to 'enhance my beauty' or not? I might just change my mi-"

"No, no, no, no! Sit down right here," Nudge proclaimed, happy again, while pushing me down into a plush spin chair, in front of her vanity mirror. She walked over to her ginormous walk-in-closet, and began pulling out outfits by the second.

"Hmm... Too flashy... Too casual... Too fancy... Too... Un-Max... Ah-HAH!" Silence, "Nah, too showy. I bet Fang would like that," Nudge muttered, underneath her breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked icily. Before I could continue, Nudge came running out of her closet, nearly tripping over a large mountain of clothes, outfit in hand. She ushered me into her bathroom, with only the words,

"Change. Now." _Yeah, like I'd listen to that..._

But seeing she was my friend, I sighed heavily and changed into the clothes, without even a glance at it, before I walked back out.

Nudge's mouth gaped open. I quickly became worried.

"What? Is my jaw sticking out of my mouth?" I asked, feeling around my face for something unusual. She shot me a look that said, _You're clearly delusional._

"Max..." Nudge started, as my worry level sky-rocketed. "You... Are one foxy momma girl!" My fast and quick-paced breathing became even more erratic, as I struggled with words to say. Not _exactly_ what I expected. Not even close.

Nudge led me over to her full length mirror, grinning wildly for me to examine myself.

I admit: I look pretty damn good.

Silver, flowing, half sleeved shirt, with feathers embroidering the front, wings in the back; dark, midnight colored skinny jeans; silver flats. Not my usual style, but it was better than anything else she could've chosen.

Namely, anything pink, with frills, sparkles, hearts, lace... And the list goes on.

"Now sit," Nudge commanded, pushing me down, back into the chair, as she brought out her face paint crap.

"Easy girl..." I exclaimed warily, "I never agreed to any application of face cake stuff on my face!"

"Maximum Riley Martinez! You will sit right there and put up with this 'crap' whether you like it or not. You promised, and I expected you to keep to your word!" She yelled angrily.

"Well technically..." I began, which was quickly shot down by her menacing glare.

Nudge is probably the sweetest person you'll ever meet - besides Angel and Gazzy, our neighbors; they were just so darn cute - but you never should piss her off. Her persona goes for a child of God, to the Spawn of Satan. That is, by the way, the son of the devil.

Not wanting to tick her off even further, I obediently leant back into her chair, and closed my eyes. Nudge sighed contently, and took out a stick of eyeliner. "Max, I'm totally jealous of your clear skin! It has like no acne, what-so-ever, and I don't have to put foundation, or concealer on anything! Those would be such a waste of money, if I had your skin," Nudge droned on, returning to her former, babbly self. Soon enough, I began to fall asleep.

...

"ZOMG! You look SO damn sexy, if I can say so myself!"

That would be the first thing I heard, from when I woke up. _Where am I? _I wondered, vision still blurred from sleep. _Who the hell dressed me like this? Eh, it's not as bad as it could've been._

"Huh?"

"I said, you look hot! The best reply would be, 'Thank you Nudge, you did an awesome job!' Were you paying attention _at all?_" I blushed, despite my will, stood up, and soaked the "_hawt-ness"_ of the girl who stood before me. _Could she be? No way! I am no where as near gorgeous as this brunette!_

Hesitantly, I reached a carefully manicured hand and patted the curls that rested on my shoulders. The girl in the mirror did the same.

"You like what you see?" Nudge asked, all bubbly-like. _No... There was no possible way... That she... Was me?_ I nodded, speechless at my transformation.

Nudge coughed pointedly, trying to act annoyed, when she was practically bursting with happiness.

"Nudge - I will never doubt your skills, BUT that doesn't mean this'll ever happen again, do you hear me?" She nodded ecstatically in response.

Exiting Nudge's house - she had gotten ready while I had taken a nap - I thought about what had happened.

When I first got to Nudge's home, I was the normal, ratty old me, wearing some kind of graphic-tee, faded skinny jeans, black converses, and a hoodie of some sort, stuffed in my bag. Not that I minded that attire, of course.

Now I was, wow, pretty? I don't care much for my appearance, just wearing whatever I felt like wearing, whenever, especially if it was comfortable. I suppose you could say... I have potential? But I'd NEVER buy a whole new wardrobe (even if Nudge wanted me to).

The girl I saw in front of me, had an almost perfect image - nobody's perfect, right?

That girl was ME.

Too bad it was going to be ruined in a matter of hours. Might as well have some fun first, flaunting my body. And showing the guys what they _can't_ and _never will_ have.

* * *

All eyes on me.

First instinct?

Go run, and cower in a corner.

Second?

Grab the closest AK47 and shoot 'em all.

What I did?

I stood my ground - with holding my rep - and glared at every single one of those ass holes. Didn't their mom tell them it was rude to stare? My mom sure has.

It's show time baby.

**FANG POV:**

Woah... Just woah...

That was _the_ Max Iggy was telling me about? _The_ Max I met today? It didn't seem Max, from everything I've learned about her.

She really was pretty. Always was, even though she likes to disguise it.

I saw Nudge smirking behind Max, who was sending death glares to everyone.

Max walked confidently over towards where Iggy and I were standing, but I could see through her tough facade. The tense figure, slightly clenched jaw, smile that never reached her eyes.

"Hi," was her terse greeting.

"Hey," I replied. Everyone had resumed the party, and even Nudge and Iggy had slipped off to somewhere private.

It was just me and Max. In the middle of the party, going on all around us, eyes interlocked. Not even the slightest bit awkward, though we did get some lingering stares. More, trance-like, for us.

Max shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts, like an Etcha-Sketch.

"Yeah..."

"Uh, I, well you look pretty." Max rolled her eyes in annoyance, disgust, and a bit of humour.

"I'd say the same thing, but I don't want to hurt your 'brute masculinity' by calling you pretty. Anyways, Nudge whipped out her Bambi Eyes, and I gave in. They're dangerous thin -"

"Yeah, My mom's friends, daughter, also my new neighbor across the street, uses it all the time. It's pretty much impossible to _not_ give in. She - Angel - just looks so, pure, and innocent."

"Angel? That's my next door neighbor... Which means, you're the new neighbors, 'eh?" I nodded, resulting in another eye roll from Max.

"Come on... Or do you plan on standing there like an idiot, waiting for some wandering drunken girl, to tongue molest you, as her drunken boyfriend passes by, realizing you, the drunken idiot is playing tongue hockey with _his_ girl friend, resulting in a drunken fist fight, where he beats the drunkeningly crap outta you? No, I didn't think so. Let's go," Max concluded, dragging me by the hand towards the pool. She had to say 'drunken' at least five times right?

I tried to ignore the constant flow of energy from Max's fingertips, to my own calloused hand. I could tell she was too. What is wrong with me today?

When we reached the pool deck, she flopped down onto a pool chair, with the grace of a one legged pigeon, causing me to fall with her. Thankfully, I caught myself, from crushing her strong built figure, only a few inches away from her face.

Max's short pants showed a signal of an accelerated heart, as was mine. Her eyes fluttered closed, puffs of minty fresh air brushing my face.

**MAX POV:**

Our eyes met, midnight black and chocolate brown, and a new connection sparked. A new understanding. A beginning of a long friendship. A bond.

* * *

**FANG POV:**

I was with the guys, Max with the girls. We were trying to come up with something for Max to do for me when - I mean if, from what all the other guys told me - I win.

"You guys should totally 'do it'. I hear she's still a virgin. A freaking sexy one, that is," some drunk - and perverted - jock remarked.

"Dude! Back off, and lay off the alcohol! This is MY SISTER we're talking about!" Iggy roared.

"Fang, we're beginning soon!" Max called, heading out to the backyard. I was about to follow her lead, when Iggy pulled me aside.

"Fang, I hope you win - what guy chooses chicks over bros, even if the chick is their sister? Good luck - you'll need it. Don't hurt her too bad out there. And if you do win, and you do _anything _to hurt her _mentally _or _physically_, I'll be the first to make sure you never see the daylight again. Understand?"

"Definitely."

* * *

*****FIRST PERSON POV, MAJOR SWITCHING, BUT NO IDENTIFICATION OF THE POV SWITCH! BEWARE!*****

I waited out on the lawn for a few minutes, until Fang appeared, all the guys clapping his back, and saying "good luck" and stuff. He'll need it alright.

Her muscles were flexed, showing her power, strength, and somewhat gracefulness. Iggy had said she was a black belt in at least three different types of martial arts. Me? I knew how to street fight pretty well from what I encountered in New York, but Max actually _learned_ to fight. She could probably kick my ass.

I needed a new approach. One that works on all girls.

I took off my shirt, and smirked when I saw her confidence begin to fade slightly, and cheeks heat up.

* * *

Holy... Freaking... SH!T! He took off his freaking _shirt_, exposing a well toned stomach, with _abs!_ I may not be a girly girl, but all girls love abs.

I felt my face redden, as his smirk widened.

A different approach... smart. But it was going to come back, and bite him in his rear end.

And I took off my clothes.

* * *

Sh!t! She took off her damn clothes! What are we playing _strip fight_ or something?

* * *

Calm yourselves, freaks. I was wearing a freaking bikini - forced on by Nudge - under my clothes that I had changed into to fight in.

_Who's the one smirking now, huh Fang?_

For a guy who doesn't show much emotion, he certainly was now, mouth open, as well as the rest of the crowd. _Smile and wave, darling. Smile and wave._

And then pounce!

* * *

All of a sudden, while I was still in shock, Max lunges at me, throwing a solid roundhouse kick to my chest. It didn't hurt much, but the power was certainly there. I stumbled to the side, from the force of the kick, as she then threw a hook punch to my face. Right before knuckles and skin could make contact, I caught her fist, mid-swing, and slammed it back, jerking her entire body back with it.

Max's eyes narrowed, and her fighting became more aggressive, throwing faster, harder hits. Kick, after punch, after kick. I barely had enough time to block another punch (no surprise there) as she switched her stance, and bolted out a double kick, both connecting with my stomach. (Two round house kicks in the air).

I fell backwards, with a thud, landing on the grass we were fighting on. The crowd went quiet suddenly, as Max advanced; predator on prey. Me, being the prey.

My last thought before she jumped and threw a punch at my face?

_I'm not letting her win this time._

* * *

I jumped, for a dramatic finale, and throw my fist down-ward, when Fang dodged my punch for the nth time that night!

He was clever, and one of the best fighters I've fought. He also had enough respect to barely lay a finger on me, only dodging and blocking - or was that Iggy and his threats? Fang had lasted for at least fifteen minutes of continuous fighting from me, and nimble dodging from him. If he thought he could wear me out, he's wrong. I have stamina. And endurance. I'll bet on it.

He flipped up from the ground - an awesome ninja feat, I fail at - with a scary look of determination written (not literally) across his face.

That was when I tackled him to the ground.

* * *

A football tackle. Very nicely executed.

Max was light, but I landed on my back hard for the second time, with in twenty minutes. This time, with her on_top of me_.

A sly glance to the crowd showed everyone's faces looking shocked, some even flustered, and embarrassed! Max and I _were_ in an awkward position, her face inches from mine, again. Not to mention I was _shirtless,_ and she was in a freaking _bikini!_

I swear, I heard someone whisper, "Sexual tension..." out there.

My eyes bore into hers, as her cheeks flushed from out close proximities. Really close. She looked mesmerized by something, and my heart was pounding wildly, but just staring at her.

_I'm sorry, but I gotta win Max._

* * *

_His eyelashes - they were so long, framing his mysterious black eyes. _From this close, I could see the gold sparks in them, illuminated in the night sky. I almost forgot we were in the middle of a fight.

Until he flipped me over onto _my_ back, pinning me down, while I was admiring his eyes. Jerk. He should feel very flattered. Jerk-face anyways.

The thing is, he won.

I lost.

And he won.

For the first time.

A small grin flashed across Fang's face. A teeny tiny smile of triumph broke out, as my eyes clouded with defeat.

All the guys were crowding around him saying stuff like, "Awesome, dude," or, "Congrats man." He ignored them all, and carefully got off me. Fang stretched his hand out, beckoning me to take it. _No hurt feelings?_ His eyes seemed to be asking. I grinned a bit, and took his hand.

He won.

I lost.

What a night. Good? Bad? A night full of surprises indeed.


	3. Choices

**CHAPTER 3~****Choices**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:_**

_The thing is, he won._

_I lost._

_And he won._

_For the first time._

_A small grin flashed across Fang's face. A teeny tiny smile of triumph broke out, as my eyes clouded with defeat._

_All the guys were crowding around him saying stuff like, "Awesome, dude," or, "Congrats man." He ignored them all, and carefully got off me. Fang stretched his hand out, beckoning me to take it. _No hurt feelings?_ His eyes seemed to be asking. I grinned a bit, and took his hand._

_He won._

_I lost._

_What a night. Good? Bad? A night full of surprises indeed._

* * *

**MAX POV:**

"So Fang, my homie, what are you going to do with that chicka over there?" some random guy asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, can we say _Pervert Alert?_" I replied, disgustedly.

"For you, babe, you can say anything. Tell me if she's a screamer," he said, winking before he stalked off.

"Gross! I can _not_ believe he just said that! Fang? NICK. FANG. WALKER!" I screamed.

"Hmm?" He wondered, turning around, facing me.

"Did you not just hear him? If I had less self control than I did now, he'd be pulp by now!" I ranted furiously.

"Don't worry... I won't tell him whether or not you're a screamer..."

Silence.

"Wait, that came out wrong. I meant that uh, I won't even, uh know... Besides... Iggy'd kill me..." He stuttered, as I stared him down.

"Sorry?" He muttered weakly.

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm yours for 24 hours, so you better tell the awaiting crowd what you're going to do," I replied cooly, although practically hyperventilating on the inside.

"Your mine?" Fang questioned.

"Uh... I meant I'm your slave, I guess?" I said, heat rising to my cheeks.

"Yeah..."

"So, uh, do you know what you're going to do with me?" I asked cautiously.

"You'll find out with everyone else," Fang winked, before walking over to where Iggy was standing.

* * *

Tension filled the air, as the entire group of party guests waited out on the back lawn, to see what Fang's decision would be.

It was a big day for the students at Wasson High School. The day I, Maximum Martinez's fate for twenty-four hours, would be decided by none-other than Nick "Fang" Walker. This hasn't happened since... uh, lets say_never?_

Iggy and Fang were the only people in the house, and were about to appear through the back doors of the patio in any moment. _What would Fang choose? Surely he's not like those other pervs at school. He's different. Right?_

The door creaked open, as Fang and Iggy walked out. It was so quiet, you could hear the sloppy noises produced from a hormonal couple kissing.

Well, that was awkward.

I felt like Fang and Iggy were like leaders or something, and that we'd kow tow to them any second. I would never, that's for sure.

Fang coughed nervously, jaw slightly tightened by the intensity of the stares. Our eyes locked, and I urged him to go on.

"Uh, hi. I'm Nick, and I beat Max for the first time ever, I suppose. So I guess I get her as a slave for a day, correct?" He wondered aloud. Several people nodded enthusiastically in response. Mainly guys.

"Uhm, a lot of you gave a lot of 'suggestions'... But they didn't influence my decision the slightest bit. I... want Max to spend the entire day with me, if she wants to." Fang finished.

_Was he really giving me a choice_? _Thank you FANG!_

It was silent, and everyone was looking at me. At least I changed back out of the... swim suit.

"I - I uh. Okay," I stuttered. Fang's eyes grew wider the tiniest fraction from surprise and happiness that I agreed.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, before walking back into the house.

_Well, that could've been worse._

* * *

**FANG POV:**

Truthfully, I was nervous as hell, although I winked at Max before walking towards Iggy.

"Congrats, Fangy," Iggy cooed, "First time my sister's been beaten!"

"Yeah..." **(A/N Fang tends to say that a lot doesn't he?)**

"But what are you going to do with her? Anything bad, and I'll... I'll do _something_!"

"You'll see. Nothin' bad."

* * *

_Stupid creaky sliding door cutting the silence like a knife, _was what I thought walking out. _Was that _kissing_ I heard? Keep it in your pants, dude._

There were so many stares, and my jaw unintentionally clenched together. I hated public speaking, I really did. I sought out the chocolate brown eyes I've grown found off in a day, and our eyes locked. She beckoned me to go forward.

"Uh, hi. I'm Fang, and I beat Max for the first time ever, I suppose. So I guess I get her as a slave for a day, correct?" I wondered. Several people nodded in response. Mainly the jocks - hey, I'm not _that _cruel.

"Uhm, a lot of you gave a lot of 'suggestions'... But they didn't influence my decision the slightest bit. I... want Max to spend the entire day with me, if she wants to." I finished nervously.

She seemed to be thinking it over, relief shown as clear as daylight in her eyes.

It was silent once again, yet all the attention - and tension - was one her.

"I - I uh. Okay," Max stuttered. _She agreed? She actually agreed, when I gave her a choice?_ I could feel my eyes widen.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, before walking back into the house.

_Well, that could've been worse._

Back in the house, I met up with Iggy and Max.

Iggy walked past me, towards where Nudge was waiting for him, giving me a nod, and a clap on the back, saying thanks.

That left me and Max. There was just this one thing that was bugging me.

"Why?" we asked simultaneously.

"Why did you give me a choice?" Max asked, clearing up what she meant through the previous question.

"Why did you agree?" I countered.

"I asked you first..." she muttered, "But it was because... I think I may like you..."

"What?" I asked.

"No, not like _that_..." She fumbled with her hands, face bright red, "But why did you give me a choice?" Max wondered more confidently.

"Because you aren't so bad either. If you didn't want to hang out with me, I didn't want to ruin the connection we have..." I said quietly. Max chuckled.

"Let's go Fang. We've got another 24 hours ahead of us..." she said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.


	4. For JUSTICE

**CHAPTER 4~ FOR JUSTICE!**

**PREVIOUSLY ON _BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_:**

"Why?" we asked simultaneously.

"Why did you give me a choice?" Max asked, clearing up what she meant through the previous question.

"Why did you agree?" I countered.

"I asked you first..." she mumbled, "But it was because... I think I may like you..."

"What?" I asked.

"No, not like that..." She fumbled with her hands, face bright red, "But why did you give me a choice?" Max wondered more confidently.

"Because you aren't so bad either. If you didn't want to hang out with me, I didn't want to ruin the connection we have..." I said quietly. Max chuckled.

"Let's go Fang. We've got another 24 hours ahead of us..." she said, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door.

* * *

**MAX POV:**

The next morning, I got a phone call at 7:00 am in. 7:00 am in the freaking morning! Only one person in their sane - or insane - mind would do that. Actually, make that two.

Iggy.

And Nudge.

Since I can still hear Iggy's loud snores from the third room over, I'm going to take a wild guess, and assume it's Nudge.

"What the hell are you doing waking me up at 7:00 in the morning, on a Saturday, when there was a party last night?!" I growled, annoyed.

"Some one got up on the wrong side of the bed, Miss I'm-Grumpy-Today!" Nudge sang loudly. "Anyways, you, me, Ella, and Angel are going to the mall today, okay? I'll pick you all up at 8:00, so be ready. Yes Max, you have to come. Yes Max, I am forcing you. Yes Max, Ella and Angel know. And yes Max, I asked your mom, which she happily agreed to! Okay, so see you in an hour! And Max..."

"Hmm?" I groaned, ears writhing in pain since the moment I picked up the phone.

"Get the hell outa your bed now, or I'll get Iggy to," she threatened in a diabolical tone, before cheerfully hollering good bye, and hanging up.

Grudgingly, I sat up, blue comforter bunched in a pile around my pajama clothed body. The only reason I complied to Nudge's wishes is because there was no way in hell that I was getting Iggy to wake me up again.

***FLASHBACK***

Iggy had received a call from his girlfriend Nudge, early in the morning. The sun had just risen, seeing that Iggy's room faced east, and he had been woken from a good night's rest from the ring tone blaring from his phone.

"Hullo?" He mumbled drowsily, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hi Iggy!" a very familiar voice exclaimed, way to brightly for such early in the morning.

"Hey Nudge, what brings you to call me at... 6:17 in the morning?" Iggy yawned.

"Can you do me a favor Iggykins?" Nudge wondered, voice innocent, as she called Iggy by his pet name.

"What for?"

"Well, I want to go shopping with Max, as soon as the mall opens, and I just called her, telling her to wake up. I'm 99.99 percent sure that she's still lazily sprawled across her huge, ginormous bed, so can you wake her up?reosh, that girl''s bed is to big for her! It could fit like... five people on it, and Max gets it all to herself! I wish I had a bed that big... It would be totally awesome, like you could do mani/pedis, while reading a magazine, eating popcorn, and watching a movie, without worrying everything will just fall off the side! Haha -"

"So you want me to wake her up?" Iggy asked, grinning mischievously, as his mind plotted all the ways this outcome could be reached.

"Uh huh. Mm 'Kay. Thanks Iggy! Bye!" Nudge yelled happily, forgetting the previous interruption, as she sighed with relief that Max was coming.

Iggy stretched, as he rose out of his white bed, and exited his room. Almost crashing into the walls to the side of him, he entered the third room down, reading Max's decorated door.

It was black, with paint splatters of neon yellow, orange, blue, purple, green, and white, matching two parallel walls of the room. Written vertically, top to bottom, was 'MAX' in fluorescent blue hard-to-peel door stickers. It was hard to miss that this was, indeed Max's room.

Iggy reached his arm out to open the door, before pausing mid-way, and retracting his arm. His pale blue eyes lit up in excitement, and evil scheme forming in his evil brain. He slithered down the hall, very quietly to not arouse Max with her inhuman hearing, and crept into the garage, where the paint supplies were kept.

After grabbing the necessities Iggy required to put the plan into action, he snuck back up his dear sister's room. Ah the pleasure of making Max explode, was what he thought.

Iggy was - is - a pyromaniac, loving to make things... blow up, along with his younger neighbor, The Gasman. Clothes, paper, toys, electronics, homework, you name it, they explode it. Iggy's personal favorite thing to... convulse, was his darling sister, Maximum.

A Maximum eruption, he always thought, after making her "erupt", for if he said it out loud, he'd be in some deep doo doo. At least, even deeper than now.

Slinking in between the wall, and Max's half open door, he placed the cans of paint, along with the paint brushes onto the ground, as light as a feather. Iggy opened up the first can - magenta colored paint.

He slid over to Max's - ginormous - bed, and whispered loudly - but not that loud - into her ear.

"Max, you better wake up, or else you're black, paint splattered walls are gonna' be covered with pink..."

No response. Oh well, he did warn her, did he not? Tiptoeing back over to the open paint can, full of magenta covered paint, he grabbed some newspapers, and laid it out over the floor.

Here goes... Before dipping the paint brush in, and splattering the paint onto both of the black painted walls. After putting the brush down, Iggy walked back over to Max, nudging at her shoulder.

"Maxie... Nudge says to wake you up! SO WAKE UP!" He said, tone slightly raised, with out a response from Max... Again. Figures.

"I warned ya', so don't come kill me..." Iggy exclaimed, before writing on the wall that Max's bed was flush against, with the paint.

'WAKE UP' it said, coated with thick globs of paint.

Iggy cackled, before cleaning up his supplies, and leaving the room, wondering what Max's response would be to it.

Moments later...

"JAMES IGGY MARTINEZ!" Max boomed, arousing the entire household, although no one rushed out of their bedrooms to see what the commotion was all about. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary...

Iggy scrambled into his bedroom, locking the door. "Nudge told you to wake up, but you didn't, so she got me to! I warned you! Don't hurt me!" Iggy squeaked the last part, so femininely, that Max was brought out of her furious state, and burst out into bundles of laughter.

"Oh! My! God! I! Should! Of! Used! A! Recorder!" Max choked out, between shouts of laughter. She had woken up to paint dripping on top of her nose, in a pink coated room. A work of Iggy.

She had punched Iggy quite a few times, however, for painting her room... pink... and made him redo it. That, and she never had him wake her up again.

***END FLASHBACK***

As I prepared for the outing with Ella, Nudge, and Angel, I thought about last night. Yesterday, I spent the rest of my night/morning just talking with Fang. Yes, I spent partial time of my twenty four hours with him. Yes, that could've counted. Did it count? No. WHY?

Lemme tell you a little secret:

Because I _wanted_ to. Well, I wanted to spend time with him, not count it.

I believe the twenty four hours would only count if I had to spend time with Fang against my will, or if I had to do something.

Last night, was neither. It was out of choice. You could say that Fang and I have now become very close. Like, friend - maybe best - close. Nudge was still my best friend, that was a girl, but Fang is now my best guy-friend. Yup, it's official. He's my BFFL. Pronounced, "Bi-full" everyone. Not B-F-F-L.

I stepped into my walk in closet, choosing an outfit indifferently, not giving a crap in the world what it turned out to be.

Skinny jeans, black converse, and a gray shirt with "Relentlessly Awesome" on the front. Not that bad, I guess. For Nudge and Ella, at least.

The mall we went to wasn't all that large. Just a Bath and Body Works, Hot Topic, Justice, Dollar Store, Aeropostle, American Eagle, Gap, Abercrombie, Apple, Dicks Sporting Goods, places like that. And a small, but amazing food court.

But with one look at the Dollar Store, and another at Justice, I knew what I was going to do. Glancing casually at Angel, she had gotten the memo, as we walked briskly to the dollar store.

This brilliant idea hit me one day, and I'd been itching to try it out. I had told Angel about it, once when I was babysitting her and Gazzy.

I, the 16 year old sophomore, and Angel, the 8 year old second grader walked straight into the toy section of the store. After a heated discussion, on which colors to buy, we chose out four foam swords, and bought them, before heading to the fountain in the entrance, and waiting for the rest of our crew. Nudge and Ella had begun their mad shopping spree as soon as they entered the mall, knowing I'd only allow them thirty minutes to do whatever they wanted. After that, they'd have to find their own ride home.

* * *

Ella and Nudge were back. We wordlessly handed them their very own sword, and whispered the plan into their ears. Grinning hugely, enough to light up the City of Ember, we quietly walked into Justice, swords behind our backs.

Angel pretended to be looking around for clothes, as did Ella, as Nudge and I assisted them. We each walked up, placing us in front of the cashier, one by one, to not arouse suspicion. Angel. Nudge. Ella. And me. All four of us, swords in hand were facing opposite directions.

Suddenly, I yelled out, "Three!"

"Two!" Nudge shouted.

"One!" Ella screamed.

"NOW!" Angel cried, surprisingly loud, for her tiny body.

As the sound waves from the "now" reached us, we drew our swords, pumping them into the air.

"FOR JUSTICE!" we all exclaimed, turning heads, as all four of us scampered out of the store, before security was called.

Laughing wildly, all the way back to the car, we high-fived, grinning.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Nudge squealed.

"Can we do that again, Max?" Angel wondered innocently.

"I think that was bloody amazing!" Ella laughed, head tossed back.

_I think I saw a camera flash..._ I thought frowning, but still smiling on the outside.

"Max?" Angel asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. That was fun!" If only Fang was there. It would be even better. Wait, I mean if _everyone_ was there. Uh, haha, scratch that. Everyone, _including_ Fang. Yeah.. That's what I meant..._Right?_


	5. The Wall Causes All SORTS Of Problems

**CHAPTER 5~The Wall 'Causes All Sorts of Problems**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:_**

_"FOR JUSTICE!" we all exclaimed, turning heads, as all four of us scampered out of the store, before security was called._

_Laughing wildly, all the way back to the car, we high-fived, grinning._

_"That. Was. Awesome!" Nudge squealed._

_"Can we do that again, Max?" Angel wondered innocently._

_"I think that was bloody amazing!" Ella laughed, head tossed back._

_I think I saw a camera flash... I thought frowning, but still smiling on the outside._

_"Max?" Angel asked._

_"Hmm? Oh yeah. That was fun!" If only Fang was there. It would be even better. Wait, I mean if _everyone _was there. Uh, haha, scratch that. Everyone, including Fang. Yeah.. That's what I meant... _Right?

* * *

**MAX POV:**

We were hanging out at my house after the mall incident, and Nudge wouldn't shut her mouth about it. God, it was worse than her normal rubbish she jitters about.

My gosh, she was rambling for five minutes _straight_. So I told her, "Nudge, for the love of all that was holy, please, _shut up_." Thankfully, she listened to her and shut her mouth.

All that mattered, was the sweet, sweet silence.

"But, Max-"

"Nudge_..."_ I warned.

"Sorry Max..." she squeaked, backing away slowly. I wasn't _that_ bad, was I?

Eh, screw that thought, I was the worst of the worst. You did _not_ mess with me, my family, or my friends. I was freaking scary.

The doorbell rang, causing my thoughts to do somersaults and cartwheels in my head. I gave a pointed look at Ella, and then Nudge. Angel had gone back home, because her mom had needed her to do something.

It rang again, like an impatient whining. I yanked the door open, coming face-to-face with a wall. Who the hell put a wall in front of our door? I drew my fist back quickly, and punched it as hard as I could, trying to break the wall down.

There was a sharp inhale of breath, as the wall started... _moving_. And to my horror, it was Fang, who was clutching his chest, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"God Max... Do you really... Want to... Kill me...?" he wheezed. Oops.

Iggy came sliding down the banister of the stair case, and took one look at me, Fang, and Fang's arm on his chest. "Trying to kill my guest as soon as he gets in the house?" Iggy asked, feigning fury.

"Technically... I wasn't...even...in the house... Yet..." Fang huffed.

"Don't be a smart-ass," I told Fang, "Besides, you were on our _property_ and it's not my fault you're taller than me!"

"Yes it is..." Iggy added in. "You didn't drink enough milk to make you tall and strong, like _moi–_"

"You mean Fang?" I interrupted him.

"Well, I am tall, and super strong..." Fang mused.

"Shuddup!" Iggy and I shouted at him simultaneously. Ella and Nudge came rushing in; Nudge, gag free.

"What's going on?" Ella asked.

"We heard yelling! Max! Fang! You guys aren't in a lover's spat are you?" Nudge worried, albeit in a teasing tone.

_Wait what?_

"We are NOT lovers!" Fang and I shouted.

"Sure seems like it..." Iggy muttered.

"What was that?" I asked him, glaring menacingly.

"Er nothing..."

"So what was it about?" Ella wondered.

"Well, Ella, my dear sister," Iggy began. "Max here was doubting my strength and height."

Ella paused for a second, staring at Iggy intently. "Well, you _are_ pretty tall. And strong..." Iggy pumped his arms out in victory. "But you aren't strong as Fang. Sorry, Igs," she apologized.

Iggy looked at Nudge desperately. "Sorry Iggy, I love you, but you're not the strongest. Maybe you should listen to Ella and work out some more..." she tried helpfully.

Iggy screamed in frustration, "I have freaking abs! I do _not_ need to work out!"

Now, even Fang looked bemused. "So do I. Let's see them," he challenged. I could literally see the lump in Iggy's throat be swallowed down.

"Fine. You first, Fang." And so Fang lifted the front part of his shirt up to expose his awesomely, insanely ho – Heh, I never said that.

A longer look at his abs.

Eh, who am I kidding. They're freaking hot. By now, Iggy is fumbling around with the hem of his shirt, trying to look confident. He went through a big show of "majestically" taking his entire shirt off, to reveal a six-pack.

Okay, be honest here, who _actually_ believed that?

So Iggy didn't have a total beer belly – he was skinny and fit– but it wasn't all muscular like Fang's. It was silent. No one moved. Until everyone started laughing their butts off at Iggy – even Nudge!

"Hey! That's not nice!" Iggy whined, pulling his shirt back on as quickly as he could.

"Yeah yeah. It was funny though..." I added in between laughter.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"SHUT UP!" Ella screamed. "God, I think I may be older than both of you!"

"Whatever," Iggy pouted. "Come one Fang, let's go to my room."

"WOAH!" I shouted, "That was just wrong!"

Iggy quickly back-tracked, saying, "Let's ditch 'em and play COD," before looking at me pointedly, as if asking _"Was that better?" _I nodded, and they proceeded on.

As soon as we heard the door of Iggy's room shut closed, Ella and Nudge burst out talking. "Oh my god, did you see Fang's abs? They were just so smexy! Gosh, Fang should be Iggy's personal trainer!" Ella blurted giggling.

"I mean, Iggy's my boyfriend and everything, but those abs on Fang were just hot!" Nudge giggled as well. Ella nodded her head, before turning to look at me.

"What? Don't you think Fang's abs were totally sexy?" she asked me accusingly. Unfortunately, I blushed, remembering last night. And even worse, Ella saw it. "Ooohhh someone's got a little crush on Fang!" she teased.

"Haha, you should of seen her last night when Fang took off his shirt! She was like _oh shit_. It was hilarious because Max like froze right before the fight –" and then I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"You went to a party _without_ me?" Ella shrieked angrily. "How could you Max? You said that there wasn't one yesterday! Why?"

"Because you were baby-sitting Angel."

"Oh. Well then how long did you take to beat him?"

I said nothing.

"Max?"

My mouth remained closed.

"MAX?"

"Ah whatever! Ella, Fang beat Max," Nudge shouted. Ella's mouth opened to form a perfect "O". Wait for it... Wait for it...

"Oh, God!" Ella yelled, bursting with laughter. "Wow! He beat you! Now I _really_ wish I was there!" she smirked. What a loving sister I have. "So what's he going to do with you?" Ella wondered.

"He –"

"We're going out the entire day tomorrow," came a husky voice from the top of the stairs.

_Oh yippee doo-da, Fang's here. And we're "going out" all tomorrow! YAY!_

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Bright and early," Fang said.

"Damn, Max, I never knew you could move so fast. Does this mean at my soccer games, I'll see you and Fang making out on the bleachers instead of watching me play?"

Oh, for the love of fuck.

"Fang..." I growled. His dark eyes widened, as he took up the stairs, before realizing up there he'd be trapped. But I was already at the bottom of the stairwell - his death was already planned. "Get your scrawny butt back down here!"

I may kind of sort of like Fang, but right now, I was pissed. Ella was basically telling me to get ready for months of verbal torture.

"You think I have a scrawny butt?" Fang paused, questioningly. And get this, he stuck his butt at me! I _so _did _not_need to see that.

"EW EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!" I screeched. He laughed. I screamed at him. He laughed some more. I glared. He ran. Life is good for now as we know it.

Taking off after him, I skipped steps as I ascended the stairs. I could hear Iggy mutter something to Nudge, but I really didn't care at this moment. All my brain was trained on doing, was to capture Fang. Possibly skin him alive, or cook him in a vat of boiling oil... _Okay_, maybe not, but he needed a good beating. Especially since I hadn't beaten him up at the fight.

All the doors in the hallway were open when I reached the top. All, but one. _C'mon Fang, if you're going to hide, hide well!_

"Fang? I know you're in there!" I called into the room. Ironically, it was my room - how had I not noticed that before? I couldn't help but feel like a four year old again, playing hide-n-seek with my friends. Well, only one person, and I don't know _what_ I'd consider him. Scanning my room, I was mentally thankful I had cleaned it on Thursday, and that it had stayed clean for once.

There wasn't much availability, as far as hiding spots go. There was no "under the bed" spots, or furniture large enough for a high-schooler to hide behind. Which left the bathroom, and the closet. I checked the closet first. It wasn't big, but it was a walk in one. Fang wasn't behind any clothes, or boxes.

When I stuck my head in the bathroom, the bathroom closet was wide open and empty, as was the shower curtain. And I'm _positive_ he didn't fit under the sink. It was a fact: Fang was not in my room.

Which lead to a ten minute search of each room. There were six others. And Fang wasn't in any of them.

"WHERE IS HE?" I screamed exasperatedly, stomping down each of the wooden steps. They were sitting in the living room, watching Spongebob Squarepants. I never really understood that show. Everyone turned to look at me.

Iggy.

Nudge.

Ella.

And Fang.

"YOU!" I yelled. He paused, mid-bite into his apple, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Max?" he replied, getting up from the couch, and walking towards me. Nudge, Iggy and Ella were to engrossed in the episode to look, but I swear I saw Nudge's ears perk up to her raptor hearing, when she heard my voice.

"I SPENT AN HOUR LOOKING FOR YOU! AND YOU! YOU! YOU!" I sputtered out.

"You what?"

"YOU WERE SITTING ON THE COUCH WATCHING FREAKING SPONGEBOB!" Finally! It's all out. He smirked.

"And?"

"UGH!" I fumed. "I HATE YOU!" Fang smiled at me knowingly.

"No, you don't." And then he kissed me on the cheek, walking out the door. Leaving me red from embarrassment and anger. "See ya tomorrow, on our _date_," he winked.

That jerk.

Well, at least he's a sexy one. With scrawny buttocks.

You know what? Just ignore me.


	6. It's Not A Date!

**Chapter 6~It's Not A Date!**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:**_

_"UGH!" I fumed. "I HATE YOU!" Fang smiled at me knowingly._

_"No, you don't." And then he kissed me on the cheek, walking out the door. Leaving me red from embarrassment and anger. "See ya tomorrow, on our date," he winked._

_That jerk._

_Well, at least he's a sexy one. With scrawny buttocks._

_You know what? Just ignore me._

**MAX POV:**

Note to self: When being given a makeover by the she-devils, never (ever) try to resist. It'll only get worse.

"GUYS! It's not even a date!" I yelled, as I was forced into a chair next to my mirror. Being changed into "a sexy mama" is not how I wanted to spend my morning. I could've been doing much more productive things at six am. Like, sleeping, for example.

"Not a date?" Ella scoffed. "My dear sister, have you seen the way you guys look at each other? It's almost disgusting. And besides, Fang himself said it was gonna be a date. So honestly, shut up and let me do your hair."

So much for Ella being the soccer-playing tomboy.

I rolled my eyes as she proceeded to take a long chunk of hair from the front and started to braid it. "You know, Max," Nudge began as she rummaged thought my closet, "Iggy and I were thinking about the gang going to the beach next Saturday. You know, it's still really warm, and the surf and sand will feel nice. Besides, it's going to be a nice way of ending this hot weather, before the chills come in, and I have to get all my longer sleeved clothes out."

"I'm all for it," Ella quickly said. "We can invite Fang to come with us also," she added with a wink.

Not even trying to think about it, I voiced my thoughts. "Sure, but only as long as you guys don't try to put me in some skimpy swimsuit like last time," I warned.

Yeah, they made me wear this "pretty" bikini. Please don't ask what happened.

"Fine," Nudge agreed, yet I still saw a gleam in her eye. Oh, jeez.

"And... done!" my sister announced, as she finished pinning the braid around my head.

"FINALLY!" I yelled, immensely overjoyed.

"Now it's time for your makeup!"

"I HATE YOU."

"Oh, don't be such a killjoy!" she said. Taking out her makeup bag, she started applying black stuff on my face.

"Don't put on too much; it gets in the way," I reminded.

She waved that off, and continued with whatever crap she was doing to my _perfectly normal_ face. "It's just mascara and eye shadow, don't worry." Um, Gesundheit?

"OMG. Max, put this on NOW." Nudge threw a bunch of clothes at me.

"Now? Ew, I'm not going to change in front of you!"

"Fine, then. In the bathroom."

I sighed. This was like last Friday night all over again. Except it's in the day. And it's a Sunday. Oh, well. Details, details.

I quickly changed into the clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. "Guys, how do I look?"

Nudge's eyes widened. "Max, you look HOT. Like, Megan Fox hot." Ella frantically nodded her head.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Smiling, I thought I cleaned up pretty nicely. But I didn't recognize the clothes I was wearing. "Nudge, these aren't my clothes."

"Huh? Oh, I know. I brought a bunch from my house," she replied, gesturing to a mountain — er, pile of clothes near the bed. I was wearing a striped zigzag striped tank top with black denim shorts and black thong sandals. Simple, comfortable, and suitable to the weather conditions. Fine by me.

"One last thing!" Ella yelled out and tossed a brown feather necklace at me. Catching it with accuracy, I threw it over my head.

Nudge sat in a chair next to me and said "Okay, Max. Fang said he was going to come bright and early today so he might be here any min —," the doorbell rang and her eyes widened. "Shit, guys! That's Fang. Somebody go get it!" she screeched.

I walked out to get the door. _Stupid Fridays. Stupid fight. Stupid Fang. Stupid things that start with the letter F. Like my math grade. Stupid, stupid, stupid Fang, _I thought as I opened the door and saw —

_Hot Fang._

Fang was leaning against the door frame, with his signature smirk on his face. "Ready for our date?" he drawled out.

Blushing, I tried my best to glare at him. "It. Is. Not. A. Date," I said with my teeth clenched.

He chuckled. "Whatever, Maxie." Raising an eyebrow at my outfit, he asked, "Ella and Nudge get to you?"

"You have no idea," I agreed.

"Oh, Ma-ax!" a voice sang out.

Well, then. Speak of the devil.

Nudge rushed up to greet Fang. "Hey, Fang! Before you guys go, there are just a few things we should go over. First of all, bring her home by midnight. Second of all, do not under any circumstances give Max onion rings; she despises them. Max is not a dinner and movie type of girl, so stay away from that. If she spills anything on her clothes, remind her to dab and not rub. Max, I'm giving you a bag of clothes in case of emergencies. Also, I..." At this point, Fang grabbed my wrist and led me to the car.

What a gentleman. NOT. I know how to walk myself. But, I maybe, sort of, kind of, didn't exactly mind his hand on my wrist. Just saying…

As I stepped into the car, Nudge was stilling rambling, but louder. "And remember to use protection!" she called out.

Erm, _what?_

Fang started the car, which unsurprisingly black, and backed out of the driveway. Five minutes passed on the road and an awkward silence filled the car. "So," I started, "where exactly are we going?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, he replied, "You'll see."

I tried again. "Could you please tell me where we're going?" Silence. "Pretty please?" Nothing. Of course. "Fang, if you don't tell me where we're going, I refuse to stay in the car."

He remained silent. Yeah, I know. So infuriating. I sighed. "Alrighty, then..." I trailed off and put my hand on the handle.

Then, Fang grabbed my hand. "Don't." What? Is this the part where he tells me he wants me to stay and tell me where we're heading? "It's dangerous to jump out of a moving car."

Damn.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine, then. Don't tell me."

"OK."

I rolled my eyes. Ten minutes passed when Fang said, "Since we're really close to our destination, I'll tell you."

_Finally._

"Alright, so what exactly is our destination?" I asked.

He pulled into a parking lot in front of a building. I looked up to see it and my eyes widened. He has _got _to be kidding me.

"We're going to a sparring session."

**A/N- So, yeah. I, ****_Forget. Me. In. Paradise._**** is taking over the story. Big whoop. Updates are probably going to be slow. I really hope you guys show the same enthusiasm and fervor as you did for ****_Fluffy. Bunnies. Are. So. Cute. _****Thanks, Haley, for letting me adopt this and beta it. REVIEWS! The profile for Max's clothes will be on my profile soon, guys. A few last words: I just posted up a Hunger Games oneshot. I'd love it if you guys read it. Also, for my What's Love? and Empty Memories readers: since I couldn't find an idea for another chappie for EM, WL is currently becoming a twoshot.**


	7. When Dates Go Stale

**Chapter 7~ When Dates Go Stale**

**_PREVIOUSLY ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:_**

_Damn._

_I huffed and crossed my arms. "Fine, then. Don't tell me."_

_"OK."_

_I rolled my eyes. Ten minutes passed when Fang said, "Since we're really close to our destination, I'll tell you." Finally._

_"Alright, so what exactly is our destination?" I asked._

_He pulled into a parking lot in front of a building. I looked up to see it and my eyes widened. He has got to be kidding me._

_"We're going to a sparring session."_

* * *

**MAX POV:**

"A fight. Out of _all_ the things we could've done first, you choose to fight? Do you _want_ to mock me?"

Fang looked at and smirked. "Well, I figured you'd want a rematch, but if you're too chicken, I guess not..." he trailed off.

Whoa, whoa, wait.

_Chicken?_

He just crossed the line. I narrowed my eyes. "Actually, you know what?" I began. "I think I might just feel like kicking your ass again."

He raised an eyebrow. "Again? Babe, you know it was definitely me who kicked your admittedly fine ass last time."

I turned pink._ What?_ Shouldn't he be the one blushing? Damn him. "Loser, no one calls me 'Babe' or my ass 'admittedly fine' and er, gets away with it!" I grilled. Quite lamely, I must admit. I mean, loser? I've come up with way better.

"Then let's take it to the mat, shall we, Martinez?" he challenged.

"You're so on, Walker." With a smirk, I got out of the car, slammed the door shut, and walked toward the building without looking back. Why? 'Cause, honestly, I'm so awesome like that.

Brushing aside the fact that I almost tripped over my own feet on the way to the door.

* * *

Inside the building, the room had white walls with blue mats covering the floor in neat rows. I saw a few people in white uniforms practicing their new moves. I also saw other people like Fang and I who seemed to be sparring just for fun. There were chairs bordering the mats for people who wanted to watch or just taking a rest. In the corner, there were vending machines for drinks and snacks.

Damn. This place had everything.

I took off my shoes and stepped onto the mat. "Ready, Fang?" I asked as I turned around, only to see a fist flying my way.

**FANG POV:**

She blocked my punch. Of course.

With my fist in her hand, Max attempted to roundhouse kicked me, but I swerved to the side. Seriously, what is it with her and roundhouse kicks?

I managed to extract my hand from hers, but she aimed her fist at my chest. I ducked and kicked my leg out in a circular motion. Max tripped, but landed upside down on her hands.

Clever. By putting weight on her hands, she managed to balance her body straight and flipped over, getting back on her feet.

Maybe Max is secretly Ninja Max...

**MAX POV:**

Despite the fact that the move made my hands hurt like _hell_, I thought I was doing pretty well.

I advanced on Fang and side kicked at his face. He ducked and jabbed my sides. I bent over, but moved aside before he could use the move as an asset.

I landed on my back and kicked my feet out, tripping Fang in the process. He landed on top of me.

Oops.

I blushed at our close proximity, and Fang wiggled his eyebrows. Jerk. I remember what happened last time he was on top of m - shit. I need to get out of this situation.

I kicked him off of me and stood up. Then I rose my fist in the air and landed it on his cheek. Displaced by the sudden move, he staggered back, his hand cradling his cheek. I tried to punch him again, but this time he blocked it by grabbing my hand.

I wriggled my hand out of his grip, but then Fang used a backfist punch to my arm. I howled out in fury. "Ow, my arm!"

Fang's eyes widened. "Holy shit, Max. Are you okay?"

I faced the wall. "I don't know, Fang. It, it just hurts a lot," I said, hiding my smirk.

"Here, let me look at it," he suggested, and I nodded in agreement. Fang came over and and laid a hand on my arm when I turned around and punched him solidly in the gut.

He went down with an _oomph_ and I followed him down.

Grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the floor for five seconds, I grinned. "Who's the winner now?"

**FANG POV:**

She beat me. She actually got me this time. And to think, I thought the legends weren't true.

I sighed from my place at the floor. Max was still on top of me and honestly, she's not as light as she looks. Besides, her grip on my wrists _hurt_. "Okay, okay. You win. Can I get up?" I asked.

"Under the condition that you'll be my slave for the day," she decreed.

Oh, Lord. "Max, that only happens at parties. I just said we'd spar." Her nails were digging into my wrist now.

"Yeah, but you said we'd be having a rematch. That applies to the bet," Max insisted.

_But I don't wanna do your dirty work!_ I screamed in my head. "How about we reach an agreement?" I suggested.

She raised a brow. "Oh? Like what?"

"You get off of me, and I'll do one thing for you. Anything you want. Agreed?" _Please agree, please agree, please agree._

She thought about it for a second, and spoke. "Anything at all?" I nodded frantically. "Alright, then."

And wait for it — SHE FINALLY GOT OFF OF ME.

* * *

**MAX POV:**

So, after an hour of fighting and and a couple of Gatorades, the clock struck 1. Yeah, it had been time for lunch, and I. Was. Starving. I barely had breakfast before I was so rudely pushed out the doors. I have a high metabolism, but Nudge just won't understand that a banana and a glass of milk doesn't help at all.

Now I was in the car with Fang, headed out to a diner somewhere. No one was talking, until Fang said, "Hey, Max. You still haven't told me what you wanted."

That was because I didn't know what I wanted. I had no homework at all, my chores were done, and I certainly wasn't about to ask Fang out on a date. Besides, I could only have one thing from him, and I had to choose wisely. Fang seemed like the kind of guy who doesn't really hand out stuff for free.

"I don't know," I finally admitted, "I'm still thinking, honestly."

"Alright," he replied casually. And so we drove in silence until we reached a little restaurant near a gas station. According to the blinking red sign, it was called "Ellen's Diner".

We entered the diner and sat in one of the booths. Menus were laid out on a table, and I picked one up. I was so hungry, I felt like I should order one of everything.

Soon, a perky blonde waitress reached our table. "Hi! My name is Cerise and I'll be your hostess day! Let's start with the drinks! What would you like, sir!"

...Did she really just exclaim everything she said?

"I'll have a Coke," Fang answered. She scribbled it on her notepad and gestured to me.

"I'll have a Shirley Temple, please." Cerise nodded. "Nice! That would be something I'd order!"

I blinked. "On second thought, could you change that to a root beer?"

She frowned, but wrote it down anyway. "And what about food?" she asked.

Fang replied, "A triple cheeseburger with the works, please."

"The same for me, too," I piped up.

Cerise raised an eyebrow. "I don't think you'll be able to finish that!" she warned.

I gave her a look that said, "Bite Me."

She gave a little _hmph_, and then scurried away to get our orders ready.

As soon as Cerise-The-Perky-Waitress-Who Always-Exclaimed-Things left, Fang mentioned, "You guys seem like you could be best friends."

I wrinkled my nose. "With that doily? No way."

He chuckled, and scratched his neck. I noticed a mark on his collarbone. Squinting, I realized it was a tattoo. A black tattoo shaped like a sword.

"Nice tat'," I commented.

Fang looked confused for a second. "What tattoo?" he inquired.

I nodded to his collarbone. "You know, the one on your neck."

"On my-" he stopped and his eyes slightly widened. "Oh. Oh, that. Yeah, I got it um, a couple years ago."

"Sweet. I have one, too," I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got it at the end of last year. Don't tell my mom, though. If she finds out, I'm dead and you'll have to use me as a doorstop. Or a paperweight."

He smirked. "Er, alright then. Where is it?"

"I'll show it to you later," I told him.

Fang was about to say something when Cerise-The-Waitress arrived with our food. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "Here are your triple cheeseburgers with the works!"

She set down two plates in front of us, each with a huge cheeseburger and a serving of fries, and put our drinks next to them.

"If you need anything else, just signal me!" And with that, Cerise-The-Waitress left.

As we began to dig into our lunch, I saw a man in the corner of the room. He was wearing all black, and there wasn't any meal set in front of him. He was glaring straight ahead with his eyes narrowed, and I realized he was glaring at _us._

I nudged Fang. "Uh, Fang? That guy keeps staring at us," I whispered.

He rolled his eyes "Don't be so paranoid, Max," Fang chastised and slowly turned to see where I was pointing. "He's probably looking at some-" Fang cut off his words. He sat there frozen with big eyes.

Something was definitely wrong with Fang. "Dude, what's wrong? You've been acting so weird all of a sudden. Are you OK?"

He snapped up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just thought that he looked like someone I knew, that's all..."

I raised a brow. "Alright, then." And so we continued to eat.

Five minutes later, Fang abruptly got up, and said, "Hey, Max? I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

I replied, "Sure, Fang." Even though I was unsure...

**FANG POV:**

I was having an awesome time with Max. And then I had to get up and "go to the bathroom."

Yeah, right.

Instead of heading to the men's restroom, I went over to the table in the corner.

The table with him. The man in black.

He didn't seem surprised to see me at his table. He continued to look straight forward, with his hands folded under his chin. "So nice to see you again, Nick," he said nonchalantly.

I slammed my hands down in front of me. "Why are you here, and how did you find me?" I hissed.

He smirked, "We have our ways, Nick. You of all people should know that."

* * *

**MAX POV:**

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Then an hour. I was pissed beyond imagination.

So what did I do? I left the restaurant after paying the check for _both of us_, and Fang still never came back.

I took a bus home and slammed the door open when I enter my house. Ella and Nudge were in the living room watching TV, and look surprised when I entered.

"Back so soon?" Ella asked with her brow furrowed.

"You would think that they'd come back after midnight, wouldn't you?" Nudge smirked.

"Please don't talk about it," I muttered and headed up to my room and flopped on my bed.

Why was I taking this so badly? I barely knew the guy.

I was Maximum Martinez. I don't go sad over men. Especially idiots who leave me on a date–I mean a friendly outing.

Idiot. Loser. Messed-up-pycho-with-no-sense-of-ethics.

Where did he go anyway? All of a sudden he was acting super strange, then he got up and left. And never came back.

Like he actually went to the bathroom. Maybe he's an alien. Or a pirate. Or a hobbit from Middle Earth. Or maybe he was just stupid.

Probably the last one.

So then, a few hours later I was sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn, watching crime dramas. My hair was in a messy bun, and I was wearing pajamas. Yes, this is what Maximum Martinez does on Sunday nights.

The doorbell rang, and I reluctantly got up to answer it. I opened the door to find the last person I expected to find leaning against the door.

"Surprise?" Fang said.

**OK, sorry it took, like a month. I was having writer's block, and I was trying to think of something interesting to happen in this story. And I think I FINALLY found something.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter satisfies you. It took me a long time to write.**

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed, including Copper Phoenix, TheAngeloftheSeas (my fellow Pakis :D), keelykahla, TheEvilInnocenceOfADoll, classified, peace of the earth, and Percabethgirl2645.**

**Special thanks to Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute for betaing the story and to Serenaisbestezrq387 for reviewing EVERY. SINGLE. CHAPTER.**

**Till then, my lovelies.**


	8. Almost Kisses And Awkwardness

**Chapter 8~ Almost Kisses and Awkwardness**

**_PREVIOUSLY, ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:_**

_Where did he go anyway? All of a sudden he was acting super strange, then he got up and left. And never came back._

_Like he actually went to the bathroom. Maybe he's an alien. Or a pirate. Or a hobbit from Middle Earth. Or maybe he was just stupid._

_Probably the last one._

_So then, a few hours later I was sitting in front of the TV with a bowl of popcorn, watching crime dramas. My hair was in a messy bun, and I was wearing pajamas. Yes, this is what Maximum Martinez does on Sunday nights._

_The doorbell rang, and I reluctantly got up to answer it. I opened the door to find the last person I expected to find leaning against the door._

_"Surprise?" Fang said._

* * *

**MAX POV:**

"You? What do _you_ want?" Yes, I was honestly surprised to see him. Why? 'Cause usually no one interrupts me during my crime dramas. Oh, and the fact that he ditched me today. Yeah, let's not forget that.

Even though I try.

"My day with you isn't over yet, Martinez. There's still a few hours left, you know." Fang raised an eyebrow.

I laughed bitterly. "My day with you was over when you left me at the diner, _Walker_. Now get out." I pointed to the door.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Listen, I'm sorry for ditching you there; something came up."

"Something so important that you couldn't even tell me?" I challenged.

"I got a call that my dad fractured his wrist and I had to go help, Max!" Fang tried to explain.

I blinked. "Good to know. Now get out." And so I motioned to the door once again.

He groaned, "Why can't you just understand that I'm sincerely sorry for leaving?" Fang threw his hands in the air.

"Because all the guys I've gone out with did the same thing you did!" My eyes widened at what I said and I slapped a hand over my mouth. Did I really just blurt that out? Great, he was the _last_person I wanted to know.

"Wait, what do you-"

"I've said enough, okay?" I snapped. "Now, please, just leave before I get the urge to break something."

He stood in the doorway with his arms folded. "Oh, no, Maxie. I won an entire day with you, and that's what I'm going to get. Now, if you honor bets at all, you'd better let me in."

I just stood there, staring at him, until I reluctantly moved aside. He was right; I lost, so I had to let him in. Fang stepped over into the living room and saw the TV on. "Wow, Max. I never penned you as the girl to watch CSI."

"Yeah, well, I'm an unpredictable girl, okay?" He didn't say anything after that and I sighed, putting my head in my hands. This wasn't going to work at all. I knew that the entire time he'd be here would be awkward.

We sat down on the couch to watch TV; him on one side of the sofa, me scooted all the way on the other. Nothing was said between us as Dr. Langston spoke to a suspect's family on the screen.

"So," Fang began, breaking the silence, "This day didn't go as expected." _Not at all_, I thought. The stillness in the air began again, until he broke it with his voice. "Max, what happened between you and the other guys?"

I winced. He just hit the sensitive spot. _Curse you for bringing that up! _I yelled at him in my head. I said nothing, hoping Fang would lay off. But he remained steadfast with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "Max, tell me what happened," he demanded.

I groaned. Stubborn Fang. Oh well, I guess there was no reason not to tell him. "Basically, every time I used to go on dates, the guy would usually leave in the middle, saying that he had something important to finish and that he'd come back. None of them never did, though," I added.

His eyebrows reached the top of his head. "Do you ever wonder why?" he asked quietly.

I looked up at the ceiling. "Usually I think it's because I'm a fighter, you know? I mean, that's not very girly. I guess they think since I fight, I'm not as much as a girl as the others, so I won't mind as much if they leave. I barely even dress like a girl, how am I supposed to act like one?"

"That's not true; you were dressed up for the party and for today!" Fang insisted.

I snickered, "That's only because Nudge and Ella actually bothered to do something about my clothes." I turned to him to see his expression. Would it be good? Bad? Expressionless?

He stared down at his hands. "Well," Fang finally said, "I think you're wonderful, and that if I could've stayed with you for the entire day, I would've loved to."

Well, then. Hot damn. That _was _definitely good.

But I started to think a little differently when I began to notice the close proximity between us. His arm was slung over the cushion behind me and his other hand was raised up to— to touch my face? _When had he gotten closer?_

"You never told me what you wanted," he whispered. I mentally frowned. From what? Oh, right- the fight from today.

"I want you to..." And then I broke off. I couldn't think properly with his face inches from mine. Correction, his_lips_inches from mine.

"Yes?" Fang whispered again.

"K-kiss me."

* * *

I opened my locker at school to take out a few books. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge talking to people in the hall with pink envelopes in her hand.

You're probably wondering: did Fang kiss me last night?

The answer: no.

Just as he was about to, Iggy entered the house through the front door. Thankfully, he didn't see me or Fang about to share a kiss. Great timing, bro. And then Fang left.

Actually, I was kinda glad Iggy interrupted. With Fang all up in my personal bubble, I couldn't think or speak straight, thus blurting out the nonsensical idea that I wanted HIM to kiss ME.

Us? Kissing?

Nope. Not gonna happen. Ever. 'Cause, as hawt as Fang is, we're better off as friends, and didn't want any complications in our relationship _as friends_...

... Did I really just call him "hawt?"

"Oh, Maxie!" Nudge sang in my ear when she popped up from like, across the hall.

"Yes, Nudge?" I grumbled. I didn't have a good sleep last night because I was thinking to much about _him_.

"It's that time of the year again!" She wiggled her eyebrows, holding up an envelope.

"Um, Easter?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, silly, my 16th birthday party is next Friday, and I need your help planning it."

I closed my locker. "Oh, alright then," I told her. "So, I come over after school then?

Nudge nodded. "Yup. And then on Saturday, we go dress shopping." As I was about to say something, she raised up her hand. "And yes, Max, you have to wear a dress. No arguments."

I frowned. "Actually, I was going to ask if Iggy and Ella are coming with us. You know I always agree to wear something fancy on _your _birthday, Nudge."

"Aw, thanks, Max! And to answer your question, yes, they are coming with us. And so is Fang," she added hastily.

I almost dropped my books. Fang? See me try on dresses? Oh, no thank _you_. Yeah, we're friends, but I only met this guy, like, what, six days ago? Maybe even _five_?

"I heard my name called?" said a voice behind me. Speak of the devil.

I slowly turned around to see Fang leaning against the locker with his arms crossed. "Oh, hey Fang!" Nudge piped up. "Max and I were just talking about dress shopping on Saturday for my birthday party. You're coming like you said, right?"

He looked to me. _Please say no, please say no, please say no_, I silently begged.

"Sure, Nudge," Fang said, slowly peeling his gaze off of me.

"Great!" exclaimed Nudge. The bell rang, and she adjusted her backpack strap. "Alright everyone, see you later!" She walked off, leaving me alone with Fang.

"Um, I gotta go, too," I muttered, not looking at him in the eye. And so I walked off, leaving Fang there.

**FANG POV:**

When she asked me to kiss her the other night, was I surprised? Oh, yes, definitely. Did I know it would make things awkward between us? Not really.

Of course, at the time I didn't know that Maximum Martinez just _loves_to run away from personal problems. Especially in ones where her friend almost kisses her.

But you can't blame me; she said that was what she _wanted_.

So, basically, the result of me almost kissing Max: she avoids me the entire day.

She doesn't talk to me _at all_. Not during our classes, lunch, or passing period. But I know she'll come around; we are "going shopping together" anyway. Now that I think about it, it might not even be about the almost kiss.

Was she still mad at me for leaving yesterday during lunch? I couldn't blame her for that. Not after I found out a bunch of guys did the same thing to her.

But unlike them, I had a legit reason to leave. I had a legit reason to lie to her about where I was. Especially after meeting _him_.

Because in my life, shit just got real.

**A/N- OMG I ENDED FANG'S POV IN SUCH A BADASS WAY. Hi, everyone. LOL. Um, well, that was my July update. Hope y'all enjoyed it. There was almost Fax, but me being the evil person I am, I just had to stop it there ^_^**

**And as a reviewer of mine said (Hi ****_Phoenix_****:]), there will be a greater plot ahead. I just haven't figured out the whole thing yet ._. But yes, Fang has a secret, and Max will be involved. That's all I'm saying. Just asking: do you guys think this chapter was a bit short? Just wondering.**

**Who noticed the new cover for this story? Took me a while to make, but it turned out awesome. That's Avan Jogia and Annasophia Robb portraying Max and Fang of anyone's wondering. Check out the covers for my other stories too!**

**Shoutouts to: ****_Fang is awesome_**** (gurl, I luv your profile pic), ****_Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute_****(thanks for betaing :3), ****_puckabrina-FAXfan_****, ****_Serenaisbestezrq387_****, ****_Candy Apple Pizza Please_****, ****_Percabethgirl2645_****,****_Your bestest friend ever/SoccerCupcakesLemmings _****(NEHA I LOVE YOU), ****_Copper Phoenix_**** (Paki buds ^_^), and****_ FleckedWings90900_****!**

**Peace out, fellow readers! And don't forget to REVIEW (I know a lot of people are reading and aren't reviewing, just so yo know) SORRY FOR THE LONG AN.**


	9. Secrets And Dresses Unfold

**Chapter 9~Secrets And Dresses Unfold**

**_PREVIOUSLY, ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_**

_So, basically, the result of me almost kissing Max: she avoids me the entire day._

_She doesn't talk to me at all. Not during our classes, lunch, or passing period. But I know she'll come around; we are "going shopping together" anyway. Now that I think about it, it might not even be about the almost kiss._

_Was she still mad at me for leaving yesterday during lunch? I couldn't blame her for that. Not after I found out a bunch of guys did the same thing to her._

_But unlike them, I had a legit reason to leave. I had a legit reason to lie to her about where I was. Especially after meeting him._

_Because in my life, shit just got real._

* * *

"So, wait, why are Fang and Iggy coming with us?"

"Ugh, Max! I told you a million times! I wanted Iggy to come, but he said he wouldn't unless there was another guy with us, so I invited Fang, and he said yes," Nudge replied, exasperated.

"Oh. Right." I frowned as I slumped down in my seat in Nudge's convertible, arms folded across my chest. Nudge was driving us to the mall in her car, which, might I add, was small. Extremely small. And guess who had to sit in the back, squished between Ella and _Fang_, while His Royal Igginess sat in the front? Me, that's who.

Blech.

I looked to my right to see Iggy and Fang entering the car. Fang's eyes met mine, and I quickly looked away, pulling my phone out, pretending to text as he sat down next to me.

"Everyone in?" Nudge called out, starting the engine. No one bothered to reply as she pulled out onto the road.

"You know, Nudge, I don't have to shop with you girls," Iggy began. "I have plenty of party clothes at home, and I'm pretty sure Fang does too."

"Yeah, but it's my Sweet Sixteen, and I need to find the perfect dress. Who could be better at helping me decide than my _boyfriend_?" she asked. As the street light turned red, Nudge turned to him and gave him a pleading look.

Iggy scratched his head. "Erm...ugh, fine. I'll stick to my promise," he grumbled. "But only as long as I'm not the one trying on dresses."

Nudge chuckled. "You're sweet," she said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Iggy grinned bashfully and just as he leaned forward for one on the mouth, we heard a loud honk from behind us.

"Crap!" Nudge cursed, and turned to the left.

I glanced back to my phone and away from the couple. I had to admit, they could be cute when they wanted to.

My phone gave off a loud beep, signaling a received a text from...Fang? I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He had his cellphone out too, with his fingers poised over the keyboard.

Frowning, I looked at the text he sent me.

_Hey._

I quickly tapped out a reply.

**Um, dude? You're right next to me.**

_Yeah, but I can't say this out loud._

**Say what?**

_About Sunday night, can we forget that ever happened?_

**... So, you're sorry that we almost kissed?**

_Wait, are you saying you were serious about actually wanting me to kiss you?_

I turned my head quickly to see Fang smirking at the screen. Blushing red, I replied to his text.

**No way in hell was I serious!**

_Then why did you say that?_

**You know what? I will admit it, alright? You're not that bad looking, you were way too close, and I wasn't thinking properly. THERE. I SAID IT. HAPPY?**

_More like amused, really._

**Go to hell.**

_I love you too. But seriously, can we forget that incident? I don't want our friendship to be awkward._

**...**

**Sure, why not? I agree with on that.**

_So we're good?_

**Totally.**

I felt a hand poke my shoulder and turned to see Fang with the corners of his mouth quirked up in a small grin. I gave him a shy smile back.

"Uh, Max, Fang?" Ella said. "Could you guys stop sexting for a minute? We're here, you know."

The mall came into view and we all got out of the car. Of course, I had to push Fang to get out, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mind.

If you didn't mind his evil glare, of course.

* * *

**FANG POV**

The girls split away from Iggy and me, so we could shop separately to save time. Which, in my opinion, was quite a good idea. Being stuck with the girls in a shopping mall isn't my kind of fun.

I looked at my watch. "Alright, Ig. It's 12:30. Nudge wants us to finish and meet up with them at 1:30. If we finish in fifteen minutes, we'll have forty-five minutes to do whatever shit we want. You ready?"

"Game on, bro," Iggy grinned.

I smirked. That was all I needed to hear. With that, we ran into the first shop we saw. A tall brunette was at one of the clothes racks, rearranging clothing articles. She noticed us enter the store and turned to us with a bright smile on her face. Her name tag read "Hello, I'm Sarah."

"May I help you two?" she asked sweetly. "If you're wondering, the merchandise with red marks on their tags are ten percent off, the ones with green marks are twenty, and-"

"Yeah, yeah," Iggy cut in. "Listen, we're going to a party, and the dress code is fancy but casual. You think you could hook us up with something like that?"

If possible, Sarah smiled even wider, showing off her brilliant white teeth. "Of course, sir." She checked Iggy and I out, looking at us appreciatively. "I think I might have something in mind," Sarah finally said. "If you could just excuse me for a minute, of course." She then walked away as she picked up various clothes from the racks.

I turned to Iggy. "She sure knows what she's doing, doesn't she?"

Iggy nodded, his eyes wide. "Oh, yes, she does." He put his arm around my shoulder. "Now, my friend, watch as the magic happens in two minutes instead of two hours."

* * *

**MAX POV**

You know what's a real pain? Shopping for dresses. It's not that it's too girly or gets in the way or anything like that. It's the fact that you have to go to so many different stores and try on _so _many different dresses when the reality is that you're only buying one.

I mean, WTF? The case isn't always like that, though. My sister found her perfect dress within minutes of looking. Even Nudge finally found hers. It's not my fault that the stuff I tried on is so...un-Max-like, if you know what I mean.

I opened the door of the changing room, the tight red dress clinging to my body. "Ella, could you zip me up?" I called out. There was no response. "Ella?" I tried again.

There was a muffled cough from behind me, and I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey," Fang greeted. He was holding a smoothie in one hand and the other hand was scratching the back of his head. Staring at me, he seemed to be... blushing?

"Uh, hi," I muttered, looking at the ground. "Where did Ella go?"

"She went to talk to one of her friends from soccer practice," he explained.

Damn her. "Could you, uh, you know, zip this thing up for me?" I asked, awkwardly turning around.

"Sure." He walked up behind me and pulled the zipper up. "Are you guys almost done? Or do we have to wait another hour?""

I rolled my eyes. "Ella and Nudge found some, but I'm still not sure. What do you think of this one?" I faced him again, but being the idiot I am, I forgot that he was right behind me. Thus, there was basically no space between us.

Yeah, I'm so stupid.

Our chests were brushing against each other. Fang was close, so very close. I couldn't help but get a sense of deja vu at the moment. And the fact that this dress was so damn skimpy, wasn't helping much either. Fang said nothing, only looking at me with a curious expression. "Well?" I whispered.

He snapped out of his reverie, suddenly seeming to realize that he was staring at me. Taking a step back, he shoved his hands in pockets. "It's not really you," he finally spoke, his voice hoarse, "but you look amazing anyway."

I blushed. "Oh, alright then. I guess I'll just go try on the next one."

"You go do that," he agreed.

Giving him a quick grin, I went back into the changing room and shut the door behind me. I leaned back against it and smiled for a long time.

Actually, I smiled until I saw what dress I had to try on next. Oh, boy.

* * *

I tied my hair into a ponytail and adjusted my running shorts. "Mom, I'll be back in an hour!" I called up the stairs, and slipped out the door.

After putting my iPod on shuffle, I stretched my legs and arms. Then, I broke into a light run around the block, breathing evenly between each jog.

The wind was blowing through my blonde hair and the air was warm. It felt_ awesome_.

I began to run even faster and started to sprint. I went on like that for thirty whole minutes until I stopped to catch my breath. There was a bench along the sidewalk, so I sat down next to a woman on the phone.

As I took out my water bottle, I couldn't help but notice that the woman seemed so familiar. With long dark hair and olive skin, she was speaking mildly into the speaker. "Yes, I'm almost home. What? Yeah, I am bringing groceries with me on the way. Okay, but be home by three, alright? Bye, Fang, I love you." And with that, she hung up and put her phone in her purse.

_Fang._

I froze as I rose the bottle to my lips. _She must be Fang's mom, _I thought. Just as she was about to get up, I stopped her. "Excuse me?" I asked.

The woman turned around. "Yes?"

"Are you Nick Walker's mother?" I questioned.

She rose an eyebrow. "I am, in fact. You know my son?"

I held out my hand. "I'm his friend, Max Martinez. Nice to meet you," I greeted.

Mrs. Walker shook my hand, with a surprised look on her face. "Hello, Max, nice to meet you. Fang's certainly mentioned you to me," she smiled.

I chuckled. "He better have," I said. "Anyway, how is your husband? Is he getting better?"

At this, Mrs. Walker frowned deeply. "What are you talking about?"

"Um, didn't he get injured? Fang told me about him."

"Max, are you sure he said that?"

Now it was my turn to frown. "What do you mean?"

"Max, Fang's father lives in New York. We divorced awhile ago. And as far as I know, he's perfectly fine."

I narrowed my eyes.

_What?_

**A/N- Haha, Bad Fang was lying! I'm not really satisfied with this chapter though. I think I might rewrite it later.**

**You guys have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating in like, two months. I'm a Muslim, and Ramadan just ended, and it was really hard to write during then. On top of that, school starts in a week, so I've been out and about shopping. I honestly tried to update early, but it just didn't happen. I'll try to put up the next chapter ASAP.**

**Shout outs to: Copper Phoenix, ImmaNerd98, HeadOverHeelsInHate (I like your pen name :3), puckabrina-FAXfan, Percabethgirl2645, Anon13 (you sound familiar...), Serenaisbestezrq387, and BarcaGirl16 for reviewing! THANKS :D**

**Come one guys, can we make it to 50 reviews? Plea****se?**


	10. Partygoers For Life!

**Chapter 10~Partygoers For Life!**

**PREVIOUSLY, ON****_ BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_**

_"Anyway, how is your husband? Is he getting better?"_

_At this, Mrs. Walker frowned deeply. "What are you talking about?"_

_"Um, didn't he get injured? Fang told me about him."_

_"Max, are you sure he said that?"_

_Now it was my turn to frown. "What do you mean?"_

_"Max, Fang's father lives in New York. We divorced awhile ago. And as far as I know, he's perfectly fine."_

_I narrowed my eyes._

_What?_

* * *

**MAX POV**

The music pounded loud in my ears as I moved through the gyrating, buzzing crowd gathered in Nudge's big-ass backyard. Nudge hollered my name, like, a million times as I was making my way to her.

"Max! Would you come over here already?" she called out. It was quite hard to come quickly when you're in heels, but she apparently didn't understand that.

"Coming!" I yelled. Straightening out my green dress, I finally reached her at the snack table.

"Finally," she said. "Nice party, right?" Nudge asked. "You have no idea how long it took me to set everything up."

"Everything seems great, Nudge. Besides, one of the reasons everyone likes you is because you hold such awesome parties," I complimented with a small smile.

"Thanks! Anyway, can you taste this punch I made and see if it tastes alright? I added a lot of vodka to it, by the way. It seems fine to me, but you have better taste buds," Nudge explained.

I nodded in agreement. "Sure." She poured some of the drink into a cup, and handed it to me. I sipped it gently, and my eyes widened. "Um, Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"This tastes like heaven." The punch was sweet and fruity.

"Ohmigosh, are you sure? Thanks so much. I honestly had no idea cuz I'm no good with measurements and the amount of sugar just didn't seem right-"

I cut her off. "It's amazing, Nudge, don't worry. Just go all out and enjoy your Sweet Sixteenth, alright? There are a bunch of people who want to wish you happy birthday."

Her face broke into a huge smile. "Alright, Max. You should come with me to the dance floor! It'll be fun!"

I hesitated. "Uh, no thanks, Nudge. In these death traps," I motioned to my heels, "I'll probably hurt myself and others around me. I think I'll just stay here for a bit, you know?"

If Nudge was disappointed, she showed no sign of it. "Whatever. It's your move, dude. Now, please excuse me, 'cause I need to..." Nudge stopped, not even finishing her sentence, and she walked away from the snack table.

I turned to see who she was walking towards and smiled. Iggy was standing there with flowers and a wrapped present. Nudge's eyes lit up like fireworks as she hugged strawberry blonde. When she let go, Iggy wrapped his arm around her as they strolled away.

Lovesick idiots.

I turned back to the large table laden with food and drinks. Remembering how the punch Nudge made tasted so good, I filled a huge cup with it and downed it. The drink made me feel lightheaded, but the sensation was so wonderful, so refreshing, I drank another full cup. All of my worries were flowing away fast, so I gulped another, not caring if I was gonna get drunk as hell.

After a few drinks, I felt a huge buzz of excitement. I slammed my last cup down and whirled around. All of a sudden I wanted to dance away all my troubles. Family, friends, school; it was all swirling down the drain.

I found myself on the dance floor not long after that epiphany._ Lost In Stereo _by All Time Low was playing through the speakers as I swayed my hips. No one really cared that I was dancing by myself; they were all too tipsy to notice.

_She's dancin' alone, I'm ready to go, but she's so lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

You know, sometimes being good at fighting can really contribute to other things, like amazingly NOT tripping over my feet while dancing, even in heels.  
_She's outta control, so beautiful, in stereo, lost in stereo._

As I was moving to the beat, a few guys leered at me, but I managed to ignore them in my drunken stupor. I don't need guys to have fun. Right?

A familiar dark haired boy caught my glance on the dance floor. Fang. Wrong, apparently.

_And I've been waiting for so long, but she'll never know._

Our eyes met, as bodies around us danced to the beat of the music. My steps faltered as his onyx eyes twinkled with something I've never seen before. It was mischievous and almost...alluring.

_I'm losing hope, but she's lost in stereo, lost in stereo, lost in stereo._

Fang came closer as he moved through people and soon stood close to me, very close.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered in my ear. He was sober; I couldn't smell any alcohol on him. Does he even drink?

_And I'm just like cellophane, cuz she sees right through me, and I know, she's glitter and gold._

I found myself slowly nodding to his words, forgetting anything that made me want to stay away from him.

_And that's just the price I pay, when I don't even know her name, she's slippin' away..._

Soon enough, a slower song came on. My arms slipped around his neck as he put his on my waist. We moved to the music, swaying slowly. _He smells nice_, I thought in my head, intoxicated by the vodka. _Almost like roses. Fang's mom smelled like roses a little, too. I wonder if Fang's dad smells like roses? Poor guy, I hope his leg gets better..._

Wait a second. That's not right.

Everything that Fang's mom said to me that day came rushing back suddenly. How his parents were divorced, how his dad lived in New York, and how he was perfectly fine. How Fang was a liar.

I wrenched myself away from the dark teen's grip, the buzz suddenly gone. Surprised, he took a step back. "Er, is something wrong?" he asked confusedly.

"You know what I really hate? People who lie and think that they can get away with it so easily," I snapped. Fang's eyebrows furrowed slightly, and then his eyes widened, realizing what I was talking about. "That's right, Fangles. I ran into your mom the other day and she _might_ have let it slip about your dad."

"Max, I-"

"Why did you do that to me? You wanted me to hang out with you the whole day and then you just ditch me. Was it really worth going through all that trouble? I thought we were close friends, Fang. I really did."

His mouth opened and closed, as if he was thinking about what to say. Part of me secretly hoped that he'd tell me that his mom was lying, that he didn't mean to ditch me like everyone else. Instead, Fang just said, "I'm sorry." No explanation whatsoever.

Well, then. I glared at him. "I should have known you weren't any different." And then I left.

* * *

**FANG POV**

I couldn't tell her anything. Not yet. Not now. Never. Not if I can help it.

It's incomprehensible on what could happen if she knew. _They_ would come after her, endangering her life. Once a worthy person is confronted by _them_, they're not going to be the same ever again. I would never let that happen to Max.

They were cruel, bitter, relentless. But they knew what they were doing. They knew the consequences of the others getting hold of it.

Max was certainly worthy. No doubt about it. If they found out about her, she wasn't going to come out of this situation unscathed.

I thought back to that one Sunday when I saw him.

_The man swirled his water in his glass. "Leaving was the wrong thing to do, Nick. No one can ever leave without coming back one day. For you, that time is now. We need you, Nick," he said with an impassive face._

_"Find someone else," I growled. "I'm not going to be some pawn in this game you all play."_

_The man in black laughed coldly. "Who said you were going to be a mere pawn? After all, you are the son of-"_

_"Don't say his name-" I cut him off. "He's the reason why my mother and I left. That goddamned bastard can put this burden on someone else, can't he?"_

_He spoke, "They're coming, Nick. After years of this enmity, this is the time they're closest to finding out. This is the time everything we've struggled to contain has a chance of being stolen. And in this game, you are the knight, do you understand? Everything could change in the matter of weeks, and you have to help us stop it. It is your _duty_, Nick," he stressed._

_"Save it," I hissed. "I've had to deal with all this crap for practically four years. There is no way I'm coming back." Knocking down his glass, I stood up and left._

My phone vibrated in my pocket, snapping me out of my flashback. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Nick Walker, how wonderful to hear your voice again."

Speak of the devil.

I gripped the phone tighter. "How many times have I reminded you? Don't. Call. Me. _Nick."_

"What's that? I don't think I can hear you over- is that music I hear? Go somewhere quieter," he ordered.

"Fine." I walked back inside the house, looking for a quiet place that was preferably not filled with drink bodies or couple making out. As much as I didn't want to talk to him, I knew whatever he wanted to say had to be important. This particular person never called for just a friendly chat over tea.

"And Nick?"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"You never seemed like the one for parties."

I remained silent for a second, and then said, "Things change. You may not notice, but nothing ever remains the same."

* * *

**MAX POV**

To get my mind off things, I decided to keep myself busy and help Ella out and supervise the party. Making sure all the food and drink was in stock, no one was stealing the presents, and that kinda stuff.

It was so not working.

The whole time, my brain hurt from thinking about Fang's actions. Usually I was good at reading people, and he honest-to-Buddha did not seem like the lying type. I've had too many experiences with those kind of people; I was sinfully good at knowing which ones were untrustworthy. Fang wasn't the type _at all_.

However, he did have a character that was quite...

...mysterious.

Yes, that was the word. The least Fang could have done was explain what he was doing when he decided to leave, but he didn't. And the time at the dinner, too; his reaction to that person in black was certainly questionable.

I was still angry, though. He could have at least told me there was something important he had to; I deserved at least that!

"Oh, Max!" a girl clad in a light blue dress called my name. Ella.

I gritted my teeth. "Is there something else you need?" I asked when she reached me.

"Yeah, it's just one thing, though I _am impressed._ When did you decide you loved helping me out so much?" she demanded incredulously.

Racking through my brain for an answer, I said, "Uh, since it was our best friend's birthday? Obviously I'd help her out on such a special day, right?"

"True," Ella agreed. "Anyway, we're out of plastic cutlery. Could you get some more from the pantry inside the house?"

"Sure." I scurried away from the backyard into the house. Searching for the pantry, I finally found it in a matter of two minutes.

Clasping the bronze doorknob, I began to open it and stopped when I heard a voice inside.

"Now what could be so important that I have to meet you in person?" the voice said. The lights were on, and a person was hunched over in a corner with his/her ear pressed to something. A cellphone, probably. "What? I told you I didn't want contact from anyone. Yes, I realize this is important, but I have nothing to do with this anymore. My life is in danger? Hey-what-are you hanging up on me? Hello? Are you still there? Hello?" The figure took the cellphone away from his/her ear and pressed a button, cursing under his/her breath.

I squinted my eyes to take a better look at who this person was. The voice was definitely familiar, and I could so tell who he was from his back.

Fang.

* * *

**FANG POV**

Goddamn him. He actually had the nerve to hang up on me after telling him me my life was in _danger_. Well, he got what he wanted; I had no choice but to set a rendezvous with the dude.

I heard the door behind me creak and turned around to see a suspicious Max behind me.

Whoops.

"Uh, hi," I said lamely. Hi. Nice going, Fang Walker. "What's up?" What's up. _Even better._

"I'm just here to get some stuff for the party. What are _you _doing here? Everyone's outside," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Taking a phone call," I said nonchalantly. "It was too loud in the backyard." My hands that were shoved inside my pockets were fidgeting.

"From who?"

Geez, since when did she become so nosy? "Er, my mom." A gust of wind from outside blew the door shut, but neither of us bothered to acknowledge it.

Max let out a humorless laugh. "Right, that's exactly who you were talking to." My face remained expressionless but I mentally frowned. Did she hear me while I was talking to him on the phone? She walked right past me, brushing my shoulder, and grabbed a bag full of plastic spoons and forks. "Or is that just another thing you're hiding from me?"

The blonde strided away in haughty steps to open the door. Max twisted the handle, but the door wouldn't open. She shook the doorknob repeatedly, but the door refused to budge. Her face turned white as she muttered, "Shit."

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We're locked in."

**A/N-** **I hope this chapter was long enough to please you all. I'll try to update as fast as possible this time, I guess. Just a question though: Am I going too fast with the story? I want the pace to be just right, so some feedback from you guys would be appreciated. And one more thing: What do you guys think Fang's secret is? I'm curious about what you guys think.**

**OH. And I just finished Nevermore. Yeah, I'm late, I know. My expectations for the book were really low considering how Angel was, but it was actually really good, although the ending could've been better :P **

**Thank you so much for all those reviews last chapter! Shout outs to: puckabrina-FAXfan, peace of the earth, HeadOverHeelsInHate, MPHknows, Skatzaa, Prettycoco12, Rose to the MAX, Crazy Peanut Attack, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, BarcaGirl16, Serenaisbestezrq387, Copper Phoenix (I haven't heard from you in FOREVER .), Speak Silence, Guest, and Dictatorship. YOU GUYS ROCK.**

**Congrats to Dictatorship for being the 50th reviewer! ALL HAIL HER LOL.**

**REVIEW~ Can we reach 75? PLEASE? -puppy dog eyes-**

**ONE FINAL THING: THE LINKS TO MAX, ELLA, AND NUDGE'S DRESSES CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE. **

**I WRITE SUCH LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES DX**


	11. Finally In The Clear

**Chapter 11~Finally In The Clear**

**PREVIOUSLY, ON ****_BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_**

_Max let out a humorless laugh. "Right, that's exactly who you were talking to." My face remained expressionless but I mentally frowned. Did she hear me while I was talking to him on the phone? She walked right past me, brushing my shoulder, and grabbed a bag full of plastic spoons and forks. "Or is that just another thing you're hiding from me?"_

_The blonde strided away in haughty steps to open the door. Max twisted the handle, but the door wouldn't open. She shook the doorknob repeatedly, but the door refused to budge. Her face turned white as she muttered, "Shit."_

_I frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"We're locked in."_

* * *

**MAX POV**

"So..."

"..."

"You wanna... play chopsticks?"

"No."

"Patty Cake?"

"No."

"Poker?"

"You know, you're not making this any less awkward, Fang."

"... Sorry."

Great. _Just_ great. All I intended to do, was go here, get the plastic forks, and leave. And what happens? I get stuck in a pantry with the great enigma, Mr. Silent-Gone-Talkative-Gone-I-Wanna-Play-Patty-Cake. Wonderful.

We were sitting down next to each other, although there was a big gap between us; well, as big as it could get, considering the size of the small room. What was totally stupid was that the electricians for this house didn't install electrical light in the pantry, so we were stuck in the dark. I mean, what were they thinking? Deciding, "Oh, we shouldn't put light in the pantry. What's the point? There's no way anyone would be stupid enough to get trapped in here."

Smart-ass bastards.

What was worse, the door could only be opened by someone on the outside, which I doubt was going to happen.

So, basically, it was just me and Fang in the dark - and in a _closet_ - with no one coming in anytime soon (Oh, get your heads out of the gutters; not like that).

And that thought gave me an "Aha!" moment. I realized this was the perfect chance to get Fang to spill the details of where he really was. Yeah, yeah, a little persuasion would be needed, but I had a feeling that we were going to be in here for a while...

"So, Fang," I began casually. "What _were_ you doing on Sunday when you left anyway? You can tell me; I don't bite." _Usually_, I thought.

He said nothing. _Now _he chooses to say nothing. "Dude, I think I at least deserve to know. What, were you meeting another girl, chilling with some guy friends, going bowling, or something?"

Fang continued to stare at the space in front of him, not meeting my eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Why not? Did you like, rob a bank or something? Murder your neighbors? Steal candy from a gas station?" Go ahead, call me a snoop, but I was determined to get some answers.

Turning his head to look at my face, the dark haired boy wore a hardened expression. "No, I _really_ can't tell you. I'm saying that if I do...bad things will happen."

This caught me off guard. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Fang sighed deeply, moving a little closer to me. "It's really hard to explain. I'm... involved in something. It's not necessarily something bad, but not exactly good either. The thing is, if anyone found out...well, like I said, bad things will happen."

I tried to process what he was telling me. _Bad things_, he said. "What kind of bad things?" I asked.

"That's all I can tell you." Seeing my doubtful expression, he added, "If I could tell you the whole story, I would. But I don't want to lie to you and I don't want anything happening to the people I care about most."

My cheeks turned pink. "Oh," I muttered, not sure of what to say.

"Do you believe me?"

Turning my head away, I said, "I don't know, Fang. Considering what you told me before, this sounds a bit preposterous."

"Max," he pleaded, grabbing my wrist. "I promise, if you just believe what I said, I'll do _anything, _alright?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" There, I was ready to forgive him, as long as he just answered.

"Yes, anything."

"Just, tell me where you're off next time, 'kay?"

Fang sighed in relief. "Deal."

"Then I believe you."

"So, am I in the clear with you now?" There was a hopeful tone in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Yeah, I guess." I knew what we were both thinking.

_Finally._

**FANG POV**

Max and I were sitting right next to each other now with our backs against the wall. Thinking about earlier before we were locked in, I remembered the way Max danced with me. "You're a good dancer," I said suddenly.

She stiffened next to me. "You're joking, right?"

I raised an eyebrow at her low self-esteem. "No, I'm serious. I've never seen someone so graceful like that."

"Er, thanks then," she said, with a blush on her face, that was hard to see in the darkness.

The taciturnity began for a while as the minutes ticked on my watch. Max buried her head in my shoulder on my head with her eyes closed. "I'm so bored," she fussed loudly. "How long have we been stuck in here?"

I checked my watch. "Forty-five minutes."

Max groaned. "We're going to be here _forever_."

"Someone will come in here soon," I tried to assure her. More like assuring myself, really. I was just as bored as her.

And thus, it became quiet again. But once again, it wasn't silent for long. Out of nowhere, Max slapped the back of my head without even lifting her own head. "_Ow!_" I complained, rubbing the now sore spot. "What the fuck was that for?"

"You said 'Someone will come in here soon' ten minutes ago."

"So?"

"You lied to me!" she snapped, her voice muffled by my shirt.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and scoffed. "Well, sorry for trying to stay positive," I snapped.

"Apology not accepted!"

_God, give me the strength not to kill her, _I silently pleaded. "Geez, since when did you get so bitchy?" I asked Max.

"I get cranky when I'm bored."

"So, you're bored all the time?" That remark earned me another slap on the back of my head.

We really were going to be stuck here forever.

* * *

Soon, Max was fast asleep and no one, not even Nudge, Ella, or Iggy bothered to come check on where we were yet. Some friends. I would've thought at least Ella would be wondering why Max didn't come back with the plastic cutlery yet.

I looked down at the sleeping figure. Her blond hair was sprawled all over my torso as her hand laid on a pocket that held my cellphone...

I froze. My phone. It was there the whole time.

Cursing myself, I hastily took it out and began to dial a number. How could I have been so stupid as to not thinking of calling anyone for help? I pressed the phone to my ear while it was ringing. "Come on, answer, please," I muttered under my breath. Finally, someone picked up.

"Fang?" Iggy's voice said. "Where have you been? I saw you go inside, but you never came out!'

"Hey, Ig. Sorry, I kinda got myself locked in a pantry with Max. Mind helping me out?"

There was a silent pause on the other end. Then Iggy spoke, "You got yourself locked in with _Max? _Fang, if I come in and you guys are fornicating like jackrabbits, I swear to God-"

"Oh geez, dude, stop thinking like at that. I promise we didn't do anything of the sort. Right now, Max is just sleeping. We've been stuck in here for a freaking hour. Please, just get us the hell out."

He sighed. "Roger wilco, soldier. I'll be there in a minute."

"Alright, thanks." I pressed the end button and drummed my fingers on the floor, waiting for him.

Soon, the door handle shook and a tall, lanky person stepped in. Iggy's eyes roamed across the room until his eyes landed on us. "Well, there you two are. You know, Max looks pretty comfortable there, are-"

"Shut up, Ig." I gently moved Max's head to lie against the wall and got up. I reached down to shake her awake, but stopped halfway. She really did look so peaceful right then, it would have been a shame to wake her up. So instead, I put one hand under her knees, one hand under her head, and lifted Max into my arms. Steadily walking outside of the pantry, I asked Iggy, "Where can I lay her down?"

"You can just go put her in Nudge's room until she wakes up," he motioned upstairs.

"Okay." I started my way up the stairs, holding her carefully as I went up. _This is definitely the last time I'm going to a party,_ I thought.

* * *

**A/N- Yay, they actually finally forgave each other! And don't worry, this time it's official. I wanted to get a chapter up before I go away for Thanksgiving Break on Saturday. Crap, I still need to pack T_T**

** The chapter after that is where the REAL shit begins to happen. Haha, I'm so excited xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE :3 We didn't reach 75 last time like I wanted to :'( Can we get 85 today? Maybe even...90?**

**Also, I put up a POLL on my PROFILE about new story ideas. Please go there and vote, I want as many people to answer as possible.**

**One last thing: I received some complaints about how Chapter 3 and 4 were the same, so I fixed my mistake and replaced Chapter 4 with the real chapter :)**


	12. Making Memories

**Chapter 12~ Making Memories**

**PREVIOUSLY, ON _BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_:**

_"Shut up, Ig." I gently moved Max's head to lie against the wall and got up. I reached down to shake her awake, but stopped halfway. She really did look so peaceful right then, it would have been a shame to wake her up. So instead, I put one hand under her knees, one hand under her head, and lifted Max into my arms. Steadily walking outside of the pantry, I asked Iggy, "Where can I lay her down?"_

_"You can just go put her in Nudge's room until she wakes up," he motioned upstairs._

_"Okay." I started my way up the stairs, holding her carefully as I went up. _This is definitely the last time I'm going to a party,_ I thought._

_-_line-

**FANG POV**

As I walked to the grocery store on Sunday morning, a brightly colored flyer tacked to a lamp post caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks and peered at it. _Carnival_, it read. _At the Harrington Plaza, Sunday through Saturday, 5-10 PM._

The first thing that went through my head when I saw the word "carnival"? _Max likes carnivals._

I whipped my phone out of my pocket and called the first person on my speed dial.

"Hello?" a feminine voice answered.

"Hey, Max," I greeted.

"Oh, hey, Fang. What's up?"

I scratched the back of my head as I replied, "I just saw a flyer saying there's a carnival in town and thought it might be fun. You wanna go?"

"A carnival? Are you for reals?" Max sounded extremely excited when she practically yelled into the phone.

"Uh, yeah."

"I haven't been to one since forever! 'Course I'll go!" My mouth opened to say something but she cut me off. "Thing is, I'm just impressed that you remembered how much I loved carnivals."

"It wasn't that hard, just hit me at the moment. So," I said, dragging out the word, "I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah, totally."

A small smile crossed my features. "Alright, see you later." I hung up and continued to stroll to the store.

Mission accomplished.

* * *

**MAX POV**

The shrill ding of the doorbell rang as I came down the stairs. "I'll get it!" I hollered. When I reached the door, I pulled it open to reveal Fang, standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "Ready to leave?"

I nodded happily. After so many years since I've been to a carnival, it was hard to believe I was going to one. "More than ever."

He regarded me up and down, and I felt almost uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze. "You do realize it's 60 degrees outside, right? Put on a jacket first."

I waved his words off. "Details, details. Let's just go." As I tried to push past him, he put his arms out against the doorframe.

"Put on a jacket," Fang said slowly.

Staring at him defiantly, I shook my head. "No, Fang, it's not even that cold outside."

To my surprise, he just rolled his eyes and lazily held his hands up in an "I surrender" move. "Fine, but don't come running to me when you're freezing your ass off." Fang turned and walked toward his car.

I smirked at his giving up on the matter and followed him into the vehicle.

* * *

The car ride wasn't quiet like I expected but actually full of chatter as we talked about the most random things ever. It was really nice; I had forgotten how much fun Fang and I used to have, even during simple things like driving.

Soon, we reached the plaza where the carnival was held. And let me tell you, it was really a site to behold.

Since it was close to Christmas time, everything was draped in white lights. There wasn't a single thing that wasn't sparkling brightly. All the rides and food stands were painted in either red and green. Some people were standing at the edge of the plaza and handed out candy canes to passerby. Carols were blaring loudly from speakers. A Ferris wheel was lighting up in gold and red and was shaped like a huge Christmas wreath.

I heard Fang's voice behind me. "Like it?"

Turning to face him, I smiled widely. "It's like magic. Now, come on, I have my eye set on those carnival games."

After we bought our tickets, I dragged Fang toward a booth where a worker was there to explain the game. "It's simple, really. You get four rings and all you have to do is toss them around those 3 bottles there and you win a prize. Try it; it's only two tickets."

I was handed four rings. Next to me, Fang spoke, "I bet you won't be able to make them."

Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "What, you're not betting money?"

"Why bother if you're going to lose this one? I've never seen anyone do it before and I really doubt you'd be able to."

Challenge accepted. "Game on, Walker."

Slightly leaning toward the counter of the booth, I threw a ring. It successfully rattled around the bottle, landing on the bottom. I grasped another ring and tossed it. Once again, it made it around the bottle. I glanced toward Fang to see him doubtfully raising an eyebrow.

Boy, was I good.

I took another ring, confident I would make the shot. I threw it, but it clanked against the side and fell to the ground. I looked again to the boy beside me; he was now sporting a smirk on his face.

Closing my eyes, I grabbed hold of the last ring, took a deep breath, and muttered a prayer.

Was I being dramatic? Maybe, This was my last chance. If I didn't make this one, I'd have Fang gloating obnoxiously for the next hour, which I definitely would. I opened my eyes and threw the ring.

It landed around the bottle.

I pumped my fists and whooped. "Yes! Ladies and gentlemen, that's how it's done!" The dark-haired boy next to me had his jaw open in disbelief. I turned to him and smirked. "Careful there, Walker, you might catch flies." He glared at me and mumbled something about beginner's luck.

The game attendant let me pick a stuffed animal and I chose a large teddy bear. Clutching it in my arms, I held it out to Fang.

He looked at it with a confused face. "What, you want me to hold it?"

"No, you idiot, it's for you."

Fang widened his eyes in surprise. "What?"

"I _said_, it's for-"

"No, I heard what you said, but...why are you giving it to me?"

I balanced my weight on one leg as I explained, "You know how in those cheesy books and movies when a girl and a guy are at a carnival or amusement park, and the guy wins a game and gives a giant stuffed animal to the girl? Well, I thought that was unbelievably cliche and I think maybe the girl should give the guy something, so...here you go."

He frowned. "Aren't people going to wonder why a dude's holding a bear?"

"Who cares what goddamn people think? Just keep it, 'kay?"

Reluctantly, Fang took it in his hands. "Alright, then."

Satisfied, I smiled. "Good, now let's go to that Ferris wheel, Fangles." I took his hand to tug him along, but he stayed in his tracks.

Fang's was slightly pale. "Ferris wheel?" he repeated weakly.

"Yes, _Ferris wheel_, now start walking." I tugged his hand harder, yet the boy remained still. "Dude, what the hell is your problem?" What could be the reason he refused to move? It wasn't like he was scared of them or something.

Was he?

When I thought about it, he never _did _say anything about hating Ferris wheels...or liking them. "Fang, are you scared of those rides?" I wondered aloud.

His cheeks turned a bit red. "No," Fang muttered. "What makes you think that?"

I grinned gleefully. "You're blushing, you _are _scared! Wow, who would have that Fang Walker of all people would be scared of Ferris wheels?" Oh, God, this was too good.

"Shut up, it's not my fault I got stuck on one when I was kid," he insisted, full of indigence.

"You got stuck on one? How did that happen?"

Fang sighed. "The cart stopped moving for two hours while it was at its highest point, alright? Now wipe that grin off your face; let's go somewhere else." This time he pulled my sleeve and tried to drag me in another direction.

I grabbed him by the collar and made him stop. "Oh, no, no, no, none of that. We're going on that Ferris wheel whether you like it or not, mister."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"HAH. You said yes, now you have to come." I grinned triumphantly. _Sucker_.

Fang groaned loudly as he looked up at the dark sky, "May the Lord have mercy on my soul."

Rolling my eyes, I reproached him. "Stop being so melodramatic and get your ass over there."

After buying tickets for rides, we walked over to the line and waited patiently. Rather, I waited patiently while Fang fidgeted next to me. I really didn't want to see him worried, but this was for his own good. It's unhealthy for a seventeen year old to have such and irrational fear. In my honest opinion.

It soon became our turn, as the throngs of people waiting in line disappeared into the ride. An attendant led us into the cart and we sat on opposite sides of it. Fang swallowed thickly, looking nervous. I reached over and reassuringly put my hand over his. I could feel how tense he was. "Don't worry, your phobia will disappear once you realize how much fun it is."

My hand never left his as the cart slowly went higher and higher. Before long, we were at the very top. I looked out of the cart and could see the whole carnival lighting up the night sky.

It was amazing.

When I took a glimpse at Fang, he had his eyes tightly shut. "Open your eyes," I commanded.

He shook his head. "Nuh uh."

"Please? Just for a few seconds?" I asked. With a lot of coaxing, his eyelids rose and Fang speculated the sight before him.

"Wow...that's a lot of lights."

I chuckled. "That's a nice way of putting it."

The cart was settled there for another minute and then began its descent. Fang visibly relaxed as it continued its way down. "See? Not that bad."

"S'alright, I guess." Liar, I could tell he liked it. Instead of telling him that, I decided to keep the thought to myself.

After we stepped out of the cart, goosebumps rose on my arms. It was quickly becoming colder and colder outside. I cursed myself. _Why didn't I bring a jacket?_

Oh, that's right. I thought it wouldn't be cold. Unfortunately, it was the fucking Arctic tundra.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Fang inquired, "Are you feeling cold?" There was a teasing side to his voice, as if he expected I'd feel more chilly than I would have liked to be.

"N-no." Crap, my teeth were chattering. I tried to force myself to stop.

"You sure?"

I sighed and confessed, "Yeah, I'm freezing. Go ahead, say you told me so or whatever."

"Actually, I was going to give you my jacket, but if you were expecting something else, then-"

Putting a hand up, I cut him off. "You're gonna give me your jacket?"

Fang shrugged it of his shoulders and held it out after setting his stuffed bear on the ground. "Yeah, why not? You said it yourself; you're freezing."

"Wouldn't you feel cold, though?"

He draped it over my shoulders and picked up the stuffed animal. "Nah, not really."

"Fine, I suppose." As we walked away from the Ferris wheel, I noticed a few girls giggling as they ran over to some big, rectangular box with one side covered by a long black cloth. The outside was painted green and white and a boy just came out of it with a girl. From what it looked like, the box was really a photo booth.

I poked Fang. "Race you to the photo booth!" Before he could respond, I ran over there and tagged the booth.

Fang quickly caught up to me, his onyx eyes full of amusement. "I never pegged you as the type to like photo booths," he told me as he leaned against the large box.

I gave him a playful smile. "We're here to make memories, aren't we?"

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on," I chanted. "Aren't they done yet?"

"Patience, it takes its time."

We were waiting outside the photo booth for our strips of photos to be printed. Problem was, they were taking quite a while.

Finally, I heard a little beep and watched as the strips came out. Before I could grab them, however, Fang took hold of them first. "Uh, uh, uh," he reproached. "One for me," Fang took a strip and placed it in his wallet, "and one for you." Looking at me, he placed the other strip in my back pocket. His hand rested there for a few seconds, and then returned to his side.

Whoa, there.

Fang's eyes never left my own as a smirk gradually developed on his face. "Now," he continued, "how about a few more games, some cotton candy, and we call it a night?"

**A/N- Hoped you guys liked this chapter. The exciting part is coming soon! I can't wait :DD _I know the carnival idea is a bit overdone, but their strip of photos is actually an important part of the story._ And I couldn't think of another place that had photo booths besides the mall.**

**_I totally forgot to do the shout outs for reviews last chapter, so I'll do those here too._ If you have a star next to your name, it means you reviewed for both of the previous updates, which I love you for 3 **

**Shout outs to: *Copper Phoenix (HAI), Me (Your review made me smile like an idiot. Thank you so much), BlackAngelWings1010, LoudNProud, CrazyPeanutAttack, *Serenaisbestezrq387 (Yes, the secret IS pretty big ^.^), maximum-ride-lover-1, *BarcaGirl16, Guest, *Skatzaa, starryNights99. puckabrina-FAXfan (Your guess is a bit close, but not exactly right xD). . .skyler, bell, Dictatorship, , ***PurpleUnicornK (Unicorns rock. Nuff said.), peace of the earth, BooksRide, and Traumatised Bookworm.**

**PurpleUnicornK gets three stars cuz she reviewed three times for one update. She rocks. \m/**

**_Over 500 visitors these two months! :D But only 10 reviews._ The goal was up to 85, but we were just 9 reviews away :( Please, I WANT to know your opinion. Don't mistake me for demanding you to review, it's just that they cheer me up when I'm depressed. Plus, reviews are starting to motivate me to write faster. Now, can we try to reach 90+? :D**

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT.**_

**-Aliza :)**


	13. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter 13~ The Calm Before The Storm**

**PREVIOUSLY, ON _BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:_**

_We were waiting outside the photo booth for our strips of photos to be printed. Problem was, they were taking quite a while._

_Finally, I heard a little beep and watched as the strips came out. Before I could grab them, however, Fang took hold of them first. "Uh, uh, uh," he reproached. "One for me," Fang took a strip and placed it in his wallet, "and one for you." Looking at me, he placed the other strip in my back pocket. His hand rested there for a few seconds, and then returned to his side._

_Whoa, there._

_Fang's eyes never left my own as a smirk gradually developed on his face. "Now," he continued, "how about a few more games, some cotton candy, and we call it a night?"_

* * *

I aimed a punch at Fang only to have it blocked. Repeatedly, I tried to punch him and failed. We must have been going like this for at least three minutes: me trying to hit him and in return, my hits not making contact with his body. Growling, I spun and attempted to roundhouse kick him.

He blocked it.

"My, my, Maxie, you've lost your touch," Fang teased as he ducked again and again.

"Shut up, Walker," I grunted. The usual techniques I used with him weren't working; my only hope was to aim a hit and hope it didn't miss.

He reached out to grab my fist again before it hit him, smirking. Thus, I swung out my foot and tripped him. Fang almost fell but as he caught his balance, I poured out all my frustration in to my hand and decked him as hard as I could to the shoulder.

My opponent tumbled to the ground in defeat. I followed after him and brought my knee up to his chest, holding it for three long seconds.

The referee's whistle blew as we both got up. He grabbed my arm, raised it, and yelled, "The winner of the New Year's Eve fight goes to Maximum Martinez!" The audience that was watching the fight roared; some people cheering because I won, some booing because Fang lost. It used to be that everyone applauded for me, until they realized I wasn't the only great fighter in town.

The referee left after slapping me a high five. Turning to Fang, I repeated the words mockingly he said to me only a minute before. "My, my, Fangles, you've lost your touch."

He narrowed his eyes, scoffing. "You just caught me off guard, don't think too highly of yourself."

I laughed. "Somebody's a sore loser, am I right?" Reaching out, I pinched his cheek to have my hand swatted. "Okay, Fang, you can stay here and mope around, or we can go party. Come on, let's go grab a drink."

As we walked to the party owner's bar, I couldn't help but reminisce about these few months. My life has been _perfect _ever since Nudge's party. Awesome grades, awesome family- I stole a look at Fang. _Awesome friends_, I thought. Everything has been free of drama and stress.

And I couldn't think of a better way to spend the new year than with a new best friend.

We soon reached the bartender (a boy named Dave), who was surprisingly not busy mixing any drinks at the moment.

"Hey, Dave," Fang greeted with a brief wave.

Dave looked up to see our faces. "Oh, hey, Fang! 'Sup, Max," he nodded at me.

"Hi, Dave. Isn't it kind of strange that no one's here asking for beverages?"

He chuckled. "Nah, everybody's on the floor right now. They'll come when they're tired, which will probably be before long. But while you're here, can I get you two anything?"

"A vodka and Sprite, thanks," I said.

"Just some red wine, please. I'd like to remain at least a little sober tonight."

I elbowed Fang. "Aw, where's the fun in that? Drink something heavier like a whiskey, will ya?"

He gave me a look. "Someone has to drive, right?"

Good point. Sighing, I told Dave, "Get the dude some red wine and my vodka Sprite."

The bartender saluted me. "Red wine and vodka Sprite, gotcha."

* * *

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, happy New Year!"

Everyone whooped loudly, myself included. Guys kissed their girlfriends and vice versa; singles hugged their friends. People continued to wish me a wonderful new year and there wasn't a gloomy face in sight on that special night.

"Happy New Year's," a familiar voice yelled behind me.

I turned around, beaming, to see Iggy with his arms outstretched. Hugging him, I said, "Happy New Year's, bro. Where's Nudge?"

"Ah, she's with Ella and the soccer team, right now. What about you, where's Fang?"

"Actually, I don't know. The last time I saw him was the year before."

Iggy laughed. "Nice one, Max. Seriously, though, where is that bastard?"

"Who are you calling a bastard?"

"Speak of the devil," my brother muttered. Then he turned to face Fang with a wide grin adorned on his pale face. "Fang, my home bro, there you are! Where were you, anyway?"

"Oh, just an important phone call from a relative." I scanned his face; his smile, albeit large, was strained and didn't reach his onyx eyes.

If I knew how to read the enigma called Fang's eyes and looked beneath the surface, I would have seen the worry and distress that lurked there, hidden by his poker face.

* * *

**FANG POV**

-_Fifteen minutes earlier-_

The crowd gathered around the magnificent grandfather clock that hung in the grand living room. I stood next to Max as each second passed, holding everyone in participation for the new year. People were chatting animatedly about the party and the future. I myself was in a giddy mood as I thought about what was yet to come about.

Until my phone fucking rang.

I fished it out of my pocket and groaned when I saw the caller ID. It was _him_ again. Quietly slipping away from the party, I went into the backyard, which fortunately was completely empty.

After pressing the answer button, I told the caller in an annoyed tone, "This is the absolute worst time to call, you know that, right?"

"Fang," he addressed me grimly.

"What the hell do you want? I'm busy," I snapped.

His voice remained calm, "I believe whatever business you have to attend can wait."

"I _believe_," I mocked his words. "Stop assuming things, it's always been your flaw."

"Please, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you," he pleaded. "This is extremely crucial."

I was honest to God fed up with him and his talking. "Everything's crucial to you, isn't it? Just tell me what you have to say, I have things to do."

"Fang," the caller repeated. "You are about to _die_."

**A/N- Ooh, that was an early update! Haha, were you guys able to foreshadow anything based on the chapter title and the last paragraph?_ We've finally been able to reach the real plot. I'm so excited xD_**

**_Shout-outs to the reviewers_: BarcaGirl16 (Happy? ;)), FANGirl, Guest, Me (Thanks hon! Don't worry it won't get creepy, just more action than foretold. Tell your sister that I love her for reading this too xD Happy holidays!), peace of the earth, Copper Phoenix, Serenaisbestezrq387, and Skatzaa.**

**Seriously? 8 reviews?**

**_I edited the previous chapters (from the beginning) to make the flow better and to fit in with the plot I decided on. I also fixed grammar mistakes and tried to make things less cliche._**

**_***REVIEW BECAUSE I UPDATED EARLY. AND IF YOU WANT ANOTHER EARLY UPDATE CUZ I ALREADY WROTE THE NEXT TWO CHAPTER. ***_**

**_****ATTENTION DIRECTIONERS: I wrote a Zayn Malik Fanfiction on Wattpad. Check it out? LINK ON PROFILE***_**

**_LET'S AIM FOR 100 REVIEWS, PEOPLE._**

**_VOTE ON MY POLL GUISE~_**

**Happy New Year's!**

**-Aliza :)**


	14. When Everything Comes Crashing Down

**Chapter 14~When Everything Comes Crashing Down**

**PREVIOUSLY, ON _BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:_**

_"Fang," he addressed me grimly._

_"What the hell do you want? I'm busy," I snapped._

_His voice remained calm, "I believe whatever business you have to attend can wait."_

_"I believe," I mocked his words. "Stop assuming things, it's always been your flaw."_

_"Please, listen carefully to what I am about to tell you," he pleaded. "This is extremely crucial."_

_I was honest to God fed up with him and his talking. "Everything's crucial to you, isn't it? Just tell me what you have to say, I have things to do."_

_"Fang," the caller repeated. "You are about to die."_

* * *

**FANG POV**

In the background, people began to cheer when the clock struck twelve. "You call me just for_that_?" I asked incredulously. "This was what you told me weeks ago at the last party, that I was in danger. What's the point of repeating it?"

The person on the other end sighed impatiently. "Just let me finish, for the sake of all that is holy. Yes, we've gone over the fact that they know your whereabouts and your current situation. But my friend, you dying is all part of the plan of _staying alive_."

The atmosphere turned strangely cold in the heated house. "I-I don't understand. I have to die to stay alive?"

"Let me go over this very carefully, Nick. Listen to everything I'm about to tell you. I'm warning you; this plan works both in your favor and out of your favor..."

-line-

This plan was the stupidest thing ever. Asking me to die. A person can't get any crazier than that.

"Are you fucking _crazy_?" I roared into the phone. "After all this time I've spent in Colorado Springs, after all this time I've tried _so hard_ to build a new life for me and Mom, you're telling me to throw it away like that? How _dare_ you even suggest such a thing?"

"Nick, listen to me!" he insisted.

I growled. "For the last time, stop calling me Nick! Stop calling me, period! Ever since I saw you the first time in the diner, you've been screwing things up for me!"

"Do you hear what you're saying?" the caller yelled. "_I'm_ screwing things up for you? My friend, you're screwing things up for yourself by not agreeing to my orders! Think about it; they will hunt you down and when they find you, Tr-the organization's agents will use every torture device ever invented on you to get what they want! If you don't give it to them, they won't kill you, they'll leave you there to suffer and _die from your own injuries_. Please, Nick, I'm only doing what's best for you!"

I let out a frustrated sound. I hated it when he had a point. "Still, what about my friends and family? The news of my death would drive them insane. Think about what might happen to my mom; she'd never be the same!"

"Your mom knows about what you used to do and what the consequences were. She'd eventually move on."

"And my friends? I've grown so close to them, I can't bear to think what would become of them!"_Especially Max. My death wouldn't just kill me, it would kill her too..._

"The same goes for them; they'd move on. Did you forget that our secret is bigger and more important than any friendship? Relationships can be started anew; you realized this when you moved here, did you not?"

"Not the relationships I created with them! I've _never_ had friends like these before!"

There was a silence on the other end. Finally, he spoke, "I'm sorry, Nick. I truly am. But this is for your own good and everyone else's."

I remained taciturn for a few long moments, trying to comprehend all these sudden happenings. Then I gave a long sigh. "Alright. When do I make the first move?"

"Soon enough, Nick, soon enough. For now, just get your affairs in order." The line went dead after that.

I wasn't an idiot. I knew what his last words really meant.

___Get ready to die._

* * *

**MAX POV**

I waited at the park bench idly for Fang to arrive. His text said to meet him there in five minutes, but so far I didn't see him. That idiot was always late.

But I was about to eat my words when I saw a black silhouette on the horizon. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I yelled, "Fang! Over here!" and waved my hand.

He caught sight of me and jogged to the bench. "Hey," Fang greeted. Like last week, his face looked unsure.

"Hi," I replied. "So, why did you want to see me?"

Instead of replying, Fang took my hand and pulled me off the bench. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

I shrugged. "Alright." No harm in that.

We began walking on the concrete sidewalk. No words were exchanged until I said again, "So this was it? You just wanted to go for a walk?"

Fang glanced at me. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I just wanted to spend some time with you."

"Er, okay." He wanted to spend time with me? How sweet. I think.

Fang and I kept going. "You seemed distracted lately," I commented. "Any reason?

I saw him gulp. "Nah, just some family matters." It was obvious by his tone that he wasn't going to spill anything more, so I left the matter alone.

The entire walk was silent. Not an awkward silence, just a comfortable one. Honestly, nothing was ever awkward with Fang.

Soon, we went back to where we started, at the brown park bench near the edge of the sidewalk.

Looking at my watch, I saw it was almost time for dinner. I cursed. "Shit, dude. I have to go now. If I'm late for dinner one more time, Mom's going to skin me alive." He nodded. "'Kay, bye Fang. See you later."

I waved my hand and made a move to leave, but Fang's hand latched on my wrist. "Wait." I turned around. "Before you leave, I want to tell you this. You're my _best_ friend." My cheeks felt warm despite the chilly January weather as he continued, letting go of my arm. "I just wanted you to know that you're amazing and I have never met anyone like you before. I've never met a person that I could relate to so wonderfully and I-well, I think that I could never have a better friend than you've been to me."

I turned back around to hide my blush. He sounded so final in his words and I've never heard him say that much before. "Thank you, I feel the same way about you, but...what was the point of telling me all this?"

I faced him again to listen to his response, but Fang wasn't there anymore. Confused, I looked all around in my line of sight. It was like he disappeared into thin air.

Suddenly, I heard a loud cawing noise coming from a tree, I curiously turned around and my eyes widened by what I saw.

There were two hawks nesting in a high branch. _Since when did hawks come to Colorado Springs? _I thought as I continued to watch in awe.

One bird had brown and white feathers and the other was black with a few chocolate colored ones here and there. The brown and white hawk was cawing loudly as the black hawk rose from the nest and flew away.

* * *

The radio was blaring loudly in my room while I finished my homework late at night. I listened along to it as I tried to finish my essay on soliloquies. Soliloquies; who was the stupid guy who came up with such a stupid name for such a stupid subject.

Suddenly, my phone rang loud and clear on my bedside. I walked over to answer it, wondering who it could be at this time of night.

"Hello?"

"Max," Nudge said. Her voice didn't sound like it usually did, bright and perky. Instead, it came out panicky and urgent.

"What, Nudge? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Come to the hospital. _Now._"

I frowned, worried. "Who's at the hospital? Did your mom have another asthma attack?"

"No, Max. It's Fang. He's been hit by a car."

_____"WHAT?!"_

* * *

"What happened?" I yelled.

Her words came out rushed after she gulped back what were undoubtedly tears. "I-I don't know. My dad, he had a late night shift at the hospital and I d-decided to come with since I couldn't sleep. Then I heard nurses rushing a p-patient inside a room. I managed to take a look at the face since I was curious, and-it was him, Max. It was Fang."

I breathed shakily, trying not to rush to conclusions. "Calm down, Nudge. Just tell me how bad it is. Maybe he just sprained a few limbs, right?"

The words Nudge said next sent chills down my back. "Max...he's in the ICU."

I dropped the phone in shock. No, no, no. Not the ICU, not the Intensive Care Unit. People died there all the time. Patients with deadly diseases stayed there.

Shrugging on a jacket, I pulled on a random pair of shoes and quickly ran down the stairs. I remembered Ella was babysitting Angel, and Iggy was at a friends's house; I'd have to call them once I was there. There was no time right now. Quickly, I grabbed the keys to my mom's car from the counter, raced to her car outside, and pulled out of the driveway.

I'm pretty sure on the way to the hospital I drove through three red lights, but I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was Fang's safety. The whole time I was in the car, I tried to think that nothing would happen, that he'd stay awake and alive.

No matter what, I was determined not to lose my best friend.

In ten minutes, I reached the parking lot of Colorado Springs Hospital. But there weren't many parking spaces so I left the car in the first available space I saw (which was quite far from the main building) and sprinted inside to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Nick Walker," I told the lady sitting behind the computer. "Which room is he in?"

The woman peered at her screen. "Nick Walker..." she muttered. "Oh, he's in room 429."

I didn't bother to say thank you as I raced to the elevator. "No running!" The front desk lady called out, but I paid no attention to her warning.

The elevator seemed to move so slowly. _Come on, come on, come on, _I thought. _Go faster._ My foot tapped impatiently, but as soon as I heard the ding, I scampered away.

I ran down the halls and searched for room 429. _422...425...428...where's 429? _

"Max!" I heard my name and turned around. There was Nudge, getting up from a bench. Her eyes were tinted red and her lip was wobbling. "You're finally here."

"I came as fast as I could, Nudge, where is he?"

With a shaky hand, she pointed to the door behind me. Under normal circumstances, I would have made fun of myself for being so unobservant, but this was no time for jokes and giggles.

"They're operating on Fang, Max. I just asked the doctor what happened to him, and he said apparently, he was on the sidewalk when a drunk driver swerved and hit him. The impact was horrible."

"And?" I pressed. "How bad are his injuries?"

I tried looking for some hope in Nudge's big doe eyes that might say it's not as bad as I thought, but I could only see worry. "4 broken ribs, internal bleeding, and a concussion," she whispered.

My stomach dropped. "Oh, no," I murmured. Holding my head in my hands, I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. I felt sick, horribly sick and dizzy. Something wet stained my eyes, so I raised my head, touched my pupils, and looked at my fingers.

Tears.

Things were definitely bad, according to my brain. Maximum Martinez rarely cried, and to shed tears now? The situation was devastating.

I got up. "Can we see him?" I demanded Nudge, trying to gain back control of my emotions.

She frantically shook her head. "I asked the doctor, but he said Fang was unavailable due to operation. We can't even look at him through the window because it's covered with blue drapes. At least the walls here are quite thin, so if you press your ear to the window, you can hear what's going on."

Testing her statement, I put my ear next to room 429's window. True to Nudge's word, I could hear the beep of a heart monitor.

Unfortunately, that's when things turned for the worse.

The unsteady beeping quickly turned into one long, never-ending noise. "No," I whispered weakly. "Don't die, Fang, don't die."

I heard a doctor rustling though objects and heard him order, "Clear!" The electric buzzing filled my ears, but the heart monitor was still flatlining. "Clear!" Once again, the chargers crackled for about five seconds and stopped. The monitor continued to give off the same sound.

One more charge, that's all that could happen. Fang only had one more chance before, before- I couldn't think it. It was too horrible to imagine, to comprehend.

"Clear!" The doctor's chargers went off again. It buzzed, and buzzed, and buzzed until it stopped.

The heart monitor never stopped flatlining.

I heard a man's call fill the room. "I'm calling time of death at 10:34 PM..."

After that, I didn't tune into the rest of his sentence. All my senses and feelings went numb and I could only hear the voices in my head.

_He's long gone. He left you. He's never coming back. He's not going to fight you again. Fuck fighting, he's never going to _do_ anything again. _

He's dead.

Nick Walker is dead.

_Fang is dead._

The doctor walked out of the room, wearing a white overcoat over a black ensemble with no name tag. "I'm sorry to inform you, but Mr. Walker has passed away from his injuries. Your friend-"

"No!" I cried out. "He's not dead, he can't be! I just talked to him yesterday!" My fist hit the wall in agony and frustration. "Fang's still alive!"

"Max," Nudge's hand gently rested on my shoulder. I could sense her crying considering the choked voice she spoke in. "He's gone. There's nothing we can do."

I clutched her hand as a comfort as the doctor spoke up after clearing his throat. "You can visit his body in the room though, if you want to say your goodbyes."

Not a second after he said that, I pushed my way through him and Nudge and entered through the door.

There he was, lying there like a fallen angel. Fang's eyes were closed and his hands were on his chest. Whatever blood there was on his body must have been cleaned off because I could only see open wounds and cuts adorning him. A bandage covered his head, hiding whatever scars he had.

I rushed to his bedside and shook his arm repeatedly. "Fang. Fang, wake up. It's me, Max. Fangles, wake up. Wake up! Nick Walker, you do what I say and what I'm saying is to wake up, so fucking _open your eyes_!" I shrieked. "Answer me when I speak to you! Fang! God, Fang-" my voice cracked and I began to sob. "Why can't you talk to me, Fang?" I fell to my knees and cried hard.

It was official; my best friend was really gone. We would never exchange witty banter, fight at a party, text late at night, take silent walks together, or do anything together ever again.

I was on my own.

As my walls slowly broke down, Iggy and Ella must have entered because I could hear my brother's voice yell out, "Oh, my God. _Fang!_"

I didn't hear their pain. I didn't hear their misery. Because at the moment, all I could think about was what Fang said to me yesterday on our walk. The way he spoke his words sounded so final, so ultimate.

It was almost as if Fang knew he would die.

-line-

**FANG POV**

I waited quietly on the hospital bed until he said, "They've left. You can stop pretending now."

Opening my eyes, I saw him removing his "doctor" coat and revealing his black attire. I sat up and stretched my arms. "Was it really that necessary to make the chargers so loud?" I hissed.

The man smirked. "They were listening from the window. Wouldn't your girlfriend get suspicious if you didn't 'die' properly?"

"She's not my girlfriend," I muttered. "Gimme a napkin, all these wound stickers and paint are making me uncomfortable." He obediently handed me a large paper towel and after peeling off the stickers, I wiped off all the makeup. Then I ripped the bandage from my head, letting it fall gently to the ground.

Even though I wasn't really dead, I felt like it. No one would ever comprehend the emotions that ran through my body when Max and the others stood at my bedside, thinking I left the world. I wanted so badly to get up and assure them I was still alive, that my heart was still beating. I wanted to hug Max and tell her everything was fine, that I wasn't dead.

But I couldn't.

Sighing miserably, I stood up and pulled my clothes back on. "Remind me why I had to fake my death?" I called out after I was dressed.

He simply said, "To make them believe that there was no point trying to kill you. After all, it's hard to make a dead body talk, isn't it? You of all people must understand that."

I ignored the last sentence and asked another question. "So what's the plan after this? Where am I being relocated to?"

The smirk on his face grew. "The one place where it would be practically impossible to find people amidst the crowded city."

"And that would be...?"

"San Fransisco."

**A/N- Hah, am I confusing you guys yet? Don't worry; all secrets shall be revealed soon. Just be patient. At least Fang's not dead.**

**Shout outs to: The guest, Skatzaa, Serenaisbestezrq387, RociiLoveDaFax, SapphireAster, maximum-ride-lover-1, White Winged Warrior, TrisEverdeen, Guest, Me, maximumride8899, Copper Phoenix, AllaceRose, Guest**

**_***REVIEW BECAUSE THIS IS A SUPER LONG CHAPTER AND IF YOU WANT AN EARLY UPDATE.***_**

**So close to a 100 guys! We'll definitely reach it this time?**

**Anyone notice the new cover?**

**The last two chapters are now betaed, check them out if you want :)**

**I added a new part to my profile, check it out :3**

**-Aliza :)**


	15. Memento Mori

**Chapter 15~Memento Mori**

*****This chapter has not been betaed due to the fact that I couldn't wait any longer*****

**PREVIOUSLY, ON ****_BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_**

_I ignored the last sentence and asked another question. "So what's the plan after this? Where am I being relocated to?"_

_The smirk on his face grew. "The one place where it would be practically impossible to find people amidst the crowded city."_

_"And that would be...?"_

_"San Fransisco."_

* * *

I gazed at the vanity in front of me; lips were glossed, eye makeup was applied, my hair was pinned into a messy bun. A simple black dress and matching flats adorned my body. I actually looked pretty.

Pretty was a horrible adjective to use in a case like this.

The funeral was to start in an hour. It was going to be a small one, with only F-his closest friends and family. God, I couldn't even say his name without bursting into tears.

The night at the hospital had continued to haunt me for the last week. After confirming his death, I couldn't remember anything that happened afterwards. Iggy had told me that at the sight of the corpse, Ella fainted. Even my brother, who was as hard as a rock, broke down at the state of his close friend.

That night, everyone had lost someone. To some people, a student was gone. Others had lost a colleague. One lost a son, another person lost a neighbor. The town lost a citizen.

I had lost my best friend.

My head dropped to my hands and I fell to my knees. I didn't cry, though- I lost all my tears long ago. Instead, I inhaled deeply and just tried to empty my mind of everything that had happened lately, and try to forget everything.

Forget him.

Forget his smirks.

Forget his obnoxious behavior.

Forget how he used to run his hands through his hair when he was nervous.

Forget his stupid right hook.

Forget the familiar chuckle that I just heard again.

...

Wait a second.

_The familiar chuckle that I just heard._

No, he was dead. It couldn't be...could it?

Heart thumping loudly, I gulped and shakily turned around in a slow manner, afraid of what I might see. Sure enough, there he was leaning against the doorframe like always. "Maxie," he greeted.

"F-Fang?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy." Yep, that was him.

I rushed to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling faint. "Oh, my God. You're still here, oh, thank God," I breathed. In turn, Fang wrapped his arms around waist and I gave a content sigh. He was alive. He was breathing. That was all that mattered at the moment. "I thought you were gone."

Suddenly, he pushed me away and grabbed my shoulders. "Wake up."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I said, wake up," Fang deadpanned.

"W-what are you talking about? I _am _awake," I insisted.

If he heard me, he gave no sign. "Get up, Max, it's time to go to my funeral."

Then something happened that made me recoil in horror. Fang began to cough loudly and doubled over. "Maximum Martinez, get up _now_," he said between coughs. He removed his hand that had covered in mouth.

It was dripping with blood.

He started to transform. Cuts and bruises appeared everywhere on his arms and once flawless face. Fang's clothes begin to rip and tear in places, becoming stained with red. A thick gash appeared on his cheek and a black eye formed. His arm twisted in a wrong angle and the maroon liquid began to appear from his hairline.

I stepped back. "Wha-what's happening? Fang, what's going on?"

"Wake up, Max, or else you might be late to my funeral!" I bit back a shriek as his skin turned black and began to disintegrate, the rest of his flesh following suit.

Soon enough, there was nothing but a pile of black dirt and scraps of clothing. Raising a hand to my mouth, I screamed in terror.

That's when my vision turned black.

My eyes opened. My breath was coming out in pants and I was sweating. Someone was shaking me. "Max?" Ella's voice called out. "Get up, the funeral starts in an hour."

I propped up on my elbows, the sunlight coming from the windows causing me to squint. Relief flooded through my body. It wasn't real, it was just a dream. "Ella, how long have you been trying to wake me up?"

"For almost ten minutes. Are you okay, Max? You were writhing and yelling in your sleep, I was getting worried."

"Yeah, I just had a really bad dream. Don't worry, I'm fine now."

"Good." Ella got up from the edge of my bed. I noticed she was dressed up in black like I was in my nightmare. "Now go get ready, we're leaving in thirty minutes, alright?" She walked out of my bedroom, leaving me alone.

I took my time in getting up, feeling a sense of déjà vu, like I had gotten up for his funeral before. And I _did_ do it before. In my nightmare.

* * *

The event was being held next to the town graveyard. It was at the edge of a big forest that bordered the cemetery. The weather was warm that day and the sun was out. _It shouldn't be this nice out, _I though bitterly._ Not today._ I was in the front with Ella, Iggy, and Nudge. Fang's mom wasn't there; she was too depressed to come and stayed at home.

A microphone was set in front of the chairs for people to give speeches. Behind it was a closed coffin, waiting to be buried. I shuddered when I thought about what was inside it.

Within a couple minutes, the small mass of people assembled to their seats as one of Fang's old teachers rose to the microphone and began his eulogy. "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Nick Walker," he began reading from his notecards. "Mr. Walker was a beloved son, a wonderful friend, a student of our school, and a citizen of the town. He was a polite young man, known to keep mostly to himself. Ever since he moved to this city, everyone was enchanted by his kind and wonderful personality..."

I stood abruptly in the middle of his speech; I just couldn't take this. Fang was closed off, no one bothered to care about his personality. I knew him best, and I'm pretty sure that the speaker disliked Fang.

Forget this. I had better things to do than sit around and listen about who Fang wasn't.

No one noticed my leaving, for they were too busy listening to the eulogy. Slipping away unnoticed into the nearby pines, I began to walk by myself. Birds chirped from the branches of surrounding trees, and I could hear squirrels scuttling from place to place.

I continued to stride meters, not caring if I got lost. That's what a cellphone GPS is for. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled, remembering how Fang and I once explored this section before. Soon the whole forest was quiet as I kept walking.

Out of nowhere, I heard leaves rustling and the snap of a twig. My heart raced; someone else was here too. "Hello?" I called out. There was silence. "Is there anyone here?"

The taciturnity continued and I shrugged, carrying on.  
**  
FANG POV**

My foot snapped on a twig and I hissed at the loud sound it had made. Max turned around in alarm and I quickly hid behind a tree, praying I won't be seen. I had been doing a good job earlier in avoiding her; to me, silence was key.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?" she yelled. _No...just me_, I thought. After listening for a few seconds, she turned around and left. I sighed in relief and snaked away from her to put distance between us.

I didn't leave for San Francisco yet. He wanted me to, but I ignored his instructions and stayed to see my funeral. After all, everyone wants to know what their funeral would be like.

But mine was complete bullshit.

Before leaving for the event, I had disguised myself and stayed in town for a few hours, overhearing that is was supposed to be a small occasion. Not even; there were jocks there from my school who I barely recognized. And only the uptight, boring people of my life rose to the mic—obviously not those who I liked.

So it was then that I had decided: fuck it. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Little did I know that a certain person had a similar idea. When I saw the flash of blond in the forest, I knew I had to see her. I didn't have to talk to her, but just seeing her face again would be enough for me.

Now it was officially time to leave.

Colorado Springs, I bid thee adieu.

**A/N- Who knows when and how Max and Fang will run into each other? WILL they run into each other? What is Fang's secret? Why am I asking so many questions? You'll find out in a few chapters!**

**WE REACHED 130 REVIEWS. That's AMAZING guys, 32 reviews, I'm so happy! We couldn't have done this without my best friend, green-eyed-wonder 0-0, who reviewed 14 times! I LOVE YOU NEHA. Do you think you guys can do the same thing as her? Thanks, love y'all!**

**Shout outs to: green-eyed-wonder 0-0, TrisEverdeen, Writer Of The Faeries, MySilenceIsInfinity, Serenaisbestezrq387, RociiLoveDaFax, Me, TheseWordsSpeak, , beautifulmonster111, thoughtxxbubble (Yes, it'll all be explained with time :D), Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute (Haha, yes. Yes I did), maximumride8899, Guest, Skatzaa, Epstatic-Ninja, . .you, Elemental Dragon Slayer, The guest**

**I can't believe it caused so many people to shed tears, I honesty thought it wasn't very detailed, but holy crap xD**

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE.**

*****Sneak peek of next chapter to the person who knows what Memento Mori means! First person who guesses wins!*****

*****Now, if you're a Directioner, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE go read my fanfiction (link on profile). I uploaded a few chapters and I'm not getting a big response, so PLEASE go read*****

**Aliza :)**


	16. New Beginnings

**Chapter 16~New Beginnings**

**_PREVIOUSLY, ON BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT_**

_So it was then that I had decided: forget it. I wanted to be anywhere but here. Little did I know that a certain person had a similar idea. When I saw the flash of blond in the forest, I knew I had to see her. I didn't have to talk to her, but just seeing her face again would be enough for me._

Now it was officially time to leave.

_Colorado Springs, I bid thee adieu._

* * *

**MAX POV**

The sunlight peered through the window as I woke up and glanced the calendar on the wall facing me. It was June 14.

Graduation day.

I know, right? Who knew that I, Maximum Martinez would actually graduate?

...

Yeah, me neither.

What was especially hard to believe that it had been a year and a half since Fang died. We all tried to move on and forget him, but he continued to have a place in our hearts. His death didn't sting as much as it used to, long ago...

I gave a sigh against my pillow. Everything was going to change after this; I'd start college, get a job, maybe even get married and start a family. Nothing would ever be the same.

Stretching my arms, I yawned loudly. _Time to get ready_, I thought. Getting up, I took a green pen, walked over to my calendar, and drew a big green circle on tomorrow's date.

There. That would symbolize tomorrow as a special day. Tomorrow was going to be a beginning of a new adventure.

When I think about it now, I laugh. new adventure; I never meant it literally. But, oh, how the Fates began to gamble with my life.

* * *

"Everyone, please move your tassel to the left." There was a rustling of hats in the audience as people did so. "Congratulations, Colorado Springs High School's graduating class of 2013!"

All the students, including me, cheered and screamed, throwing their hats in the air. The feeling I had was indescribable. I finished high school and I'm going to college. I actually_finished high school _and am going to college.

Oh my stars.

"Max!" A voice called my name and I turned around to see Nudge running towards me. "We did it! We actually graduated! Ohmigosh, I can't believe it! NYU, here we come!"

I laughed at her excitement. "Calm down, Nudge. You wouldn't want to forget the after-party at your house?"

My friend waved it off. "Psh, how would I forgot that? Besides, it starts in an hour. We have time."

"Did you get everything ready?"

She stared at me like I was missing something. "Max?" Nudge raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Did you forget I have Larry?"

Oh. I forgot about Larry-The-Butler-Who-On-Multiple-Occasions-Tried-To-Get-Me-Banned-From-The-House. Let's just say we don't have the best relationship. "Yeah, well, sorry everyone else doesn't have parents who are both surgeons."

"Jealous!" Nudge sang. "Anyway, be sure to have punch someone's teeth in! It's the last time you'll have the chance to do it and not get arrested."

Instead of elating me, I felt bittersweet about this piece of information. "It really is, huh?" I sighed heavily, blowing my bangs up.

"Hey." Nudge's voice softened when she noticed my tense posture. "Don't worry, you can find some guys to beat up at college."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I guess." It wouldn't really be the same, though, but I tried to remain positive. "Alright, I'll come to your party and stay the whole time under one condition: _no indie music_."

Surprise, surprise. When Nudge wasn't listing to Beyonce or Shontelle, she was all about Foster The People and The Black Keys. Stuff like that.

She huffed dramatically, but I could see her trying not to smile. "_Fiiine._ I still don't see why you hate indie music. It's actually really good and isn't as distracting as that disgusting rap music you listen to."

I mock-gasped and raised a hand to my heart. "How dare you insult Liam Rooney?* He is my inspiration, my reason to be, my-"

Nudge cut me off, "Your muse, your saving grace, I know, I know. You've said it a million times, I've memorized your praise. It's disgusting, the way he's the only artist you listen to."

I smiled sheepishly. "Ah, well, you can't compare to that Irish miracle from God. He's the one and only."

Nudge made a gagging noise and clutched her throat. "Can't...breath," she choked. "T-too...much...flattery!"

I shoved her playfully, rolling my eyes. "Shut up and let's head over to your place."

* * *

_"Tonight, we are young, so let's set the world on fire, we can burn brighter, than the sun..."_

Music pounded throughout the living room when I left to the kitchen to grab a drink. After I filled my drink, I leaned against the counter and sighed, feeling déjà vu and remembering what happened the last time I drank punch at one of Nudge's parties. My heart squeezed at the memory and I shook my head rapidly, trying to push it away.

My mom approached me in the kitchen as the party continued at Nudge's house. "Max, congratulations, I'm so happy for you!" she said to me excitedly.

I gave her a warm smile. "Thanks, mom. I find it so surreal that I just graduated high school," I commented as I sipped my punch. "Can you believe it?"

"I know, it felt like yesterday when you first entered preschool," she sighed. "But I have great news!"

I arched an eyebrow, curiosity raised. "What?"

"You know how Tía Cita lives in San Fransisco**, right?"

"Yes..." I trailed off. Where was this conversation going?

The smile wrinkles on her tan face became more prominent as a grin spread on her lips. "Well," Mom began, "She agreed to let you, Iggy, and Nudge spend the summer at her house."

I froze, not expecting this. "No way, you've got to be kidding!" I set my punch down and ran my hands through my hair in sheer disbelief. "Really? We get to go to San Fransisco?"

My mom gave a tinkling laugh. "Yes, really! It's all settled with Tía Cita, too. You'll be spending two months there. Think of this as a graduation present, alright?"

"Yes!" I shrieked in delight, unable to contain my excitement. "Two whole months of sun and surf, hallelujah!" Then I stopped in my tracks. "Wait, wait, wait- when do we leave?"

"Two days. You better start packing as soon as we get home, young lady," Mom warned in a teasing manner.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank, you, thank you, thank you! You're the best mom ever, I don't deserve you at all."

She put a warm hand on my cheek. "Honey, tell me something I don't know."

* * *

**FANG POV**

_One year and a half earlier..._

I walked out of the building and stood at the edge of the sidewalk. Raising two fingers to my mouth, I whistled loudly. "Taxi!" I waved my hand in the air.

Ten seconds had passed when a yellow cab reached me. I opened the door and climbed in, handing the driver a few bills. "16th and Bryant, please."

He tipped his hat but while revving the engine, asked in a thick New Yorker accent, "Sir, outta curiosity, why was you in such a dangerous neighborhood? Everywhere ya look, there're gangs, drug dealers, and all tha' nasty stuff. Even I was reluctant ter drive through here, and I used ter live in _Queens_ of all places."

I gave him an absent glance before turning away. "None of your business," I replied coolly.

The driver said nothing more and made a turn. I hoped he took a hint.

My head bent to look at the identification card in my hands. There was a picture of a boy, no older than seventeen or eighteen. He had dark brown hair with light brown highlights and owned green eyes. A pair of rectangular glasses adorned his face. At the right was his name and his personal information.

I looked up at the mirror facing me and saw the picture of the boy in my reflection. Frustrated, I shoved the ID deep into my jean pocket. Nick Walker existed no more.

From now on, it was all about Alex Ride.

* * *

A man in dressed in black sat at a table, face hidden by the absence of light in the room. It was too dark to see clearly; the only light was from the small window, covered by thin, shabby curtains.

On the table laid a chess set with the pieces strategically placed on black and white squares. The chair's owner raised a calloused hand and moved a black knight two spaces horizontally and one space vertically.

Anyone else would have thought that playing chess with oneself was absolutely absurd. He, on the other hand, was one of the few that knew that some of the world's greatest generals used this method.

Soon enough, the white king was captured. The man chuckled in triumph. _Works every time._

**A/N- Hey, hoped you enjoyed this chapter. We get a little of someone else's POV, you know who? Huge shoutout and a big sneak peek of the next chapter (as soon as I write it) to anyone who figures out his name (he appears in the MR series).**

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I was grounded then ungrounded then re-grounded (apparently my mom thinks I'm very lazy) and didn't have the chance to write, so yeah. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner than this one.**

**Shout outs to: Tennislova, Speak Silence, KirbyGamzeeGirl, Monolainia, Guest, Copper Phoenix, P, Serenaisbestezrq, TrisEverdeen, . .you, , and Starburst10  
**

**Special shout out to Starburst10 for being the first to figure out what Memento Mori is!**

**VOTE ON MY POLL.  
**

**READ MY 1D FANFIC**

***Unlike popular belief, Max does not listen to rock or alternative. In SOF, it is mentioned she loves Liam Rooney, who sings rap and hiphop. Nudge listens to Beyonce and stuff, but I wanted to add in the indie music bit too to make it less cliche. **

****SAN FRANSISCO REPRESENT XD**

******LET'S AIM FOR 170 REVIEWS GUISE*****

**Love chu,**

**Aliza :)**


	17. Claustrophobics Shouldn't Fly Economy

******Chapter 17~ Claustrophobics Shouldn't Fly Economy**

PREVIOUSLY, ON

**__****BECAUSE OF A FIGHT, BELIEVE IT OR NOT:**

_On the table laid a chess set with the pieces strategically placed on black and white squares. The chair's owner raised a calloused hand and moved a black knight two spaces horizontally and one space vertically._

_Anyone else would have thought that playing chess with oneself was absolutely absurd. He, on the other hand, was one of the few that knew that some of the world's greatest generals used this method._

_Soon enough, the white king was captured. The man chuckled in triumph. _Works every time.

* * *

**MAX POV**

"This seat is so uncomfortable!" I moaned. "Why didn't Mom get us first class seats?"

On the right of me, Iggy glanced at me and retorted, "'Cuz she knew that if she did, the flight attendants would kick Max to the back cuz she'd probably ransack the entire dessert cart."

This earned him a slap on the back of the head. "Shut up, at least I'm the one least likely to set some old lady's skirt on fire mid-flight!"

Iggy turned red. "For the hundredth time, Max, it was an accident!"

To my left, Nudge lifted her sleeping mask and peered at us to raise a finger to her lips and hissed, "Shh, I'm trying to sleep!"

I apologized sheepishly and slumped to my seat, continuously shifting around. Nudge, Iggy, and I had been going on like this for the past hour. Currently, it was around one in the morning and all of us were as cranky and bored as hell. All the magazines were read, the good movies were watched, the food was eaten, and now there was nothing left for us to do but sleep, which is kinda hard if you're sitting on something that feel likes a _rock._

I crossed my arms and huffed loudly. Stupid claustrophobia. Stupid cramped seat. Stupid Mom for getting us a flight in the middle of the night. Stupid third-class. Stupid me for not thinking of getting a part-time job and using the money to fly first-class.

Stupid planes.

I guess it would all be worth it to smell the summer air of 'Cisco. I'd been dreaming of going there ever since I was a kid, and knowing I'd see it soon? It felt awesome.

Soon enough, my eyelids began to feel heavy and I drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A hand shook my shoulder. "Yo, Max, wake up," Iggy's voice hissed in my ear. "We're in San Fransisco and the plane just landed. Get up before the flight attendant decides to douse you with water."

My eyes flew open and I momentarily forgot where I was until I realized that my head was pounding due to my extremely uncomfortable seat.

Ah, yes. I was on an airplane.

I sat up straighter, using my hand to wipe off the moisture on the corner of my lip. I peered past Nudge, who at the moment was packing her things away into her satchel, and saw other planes landing by the San Francisco Airport.

Along with the rest of the passengers, I got out of my seat abruptly, which was a mistake because the ceiling above my seat was low. "Ow," I muttered, rubbing the sore spot on my head. Sighing, I lifted my bag from under the seat to join the line of people leaving the plane. As the seconds on my watch ticked, Nudge, Iggy, and I slowly moved down the aisle until we reached the front of the plane.

After we were dismissed from the plane, I practically ran through the jetway, eager to get away from the plane.

I was soon greeted by the cool, refreshing air of the SF airport. "Sweet, sweet, ground!" Iggy got down to his knees and prostrated. "I will never underestimate you again! Oh, happy day!"

"Iggy, get up before people start to stare," Nudge scolded. He took his time getting up, I might add.

I fumbled in my pockets for a map of the airport. "OK, guys," I began, "To get to the baggage claim, we need to turn right and continue." I glanced at them once to see they were ready and began to march.

I had gone a fair distance until I heard Nudge's faint voice behind me yell, "Uh, Max? You're going the wrong way!"

Stopping in my tracks, I reddened slightly and resisted a groan before turning around.

Once we had gotten our baggage, Iggy decided he really needed to go piss, so we ended up circling the building in search of the men's bathroom until we realized it was ten feet from where we started.

Cue facepalm.

Soon, we ended up in a souvenir shop to buy something for Ella and Angel when my cellphone rang.

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Max, babe, how are you?" A woman's voice cried. It was Tìa Cita.

"Oh, hi, Tìa!" I greeted. At the sound of her name, Iggy and Nudge perked up and scooted closer to the phone. I hit the speaker button so they could hear too.

"For the millionth time, Max, just call me Cita. Tìa makes me sound old," she scolded, causing Iggy to snicker.

For your information, "Cita" was a twenty-eight year old, a good eleven years younger than my mom, who looked like a twenty-four year old and acted like a nineteen year old. She was the type of woman who'd dye her hair different colors every week and listened to loud heavy metal 24/7. I remember always wanting to be like her when I was younger. She was like an older sister to me and Iggy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I waved it off. "So when are you coming to pick us up?"

I heard her _tsk_ on the other end. "I'm already outside waiting, _chica_. Hurry and come, I'm the one in the red convertible playing Green Day."

Of course.

"Alright, see you then." I ended the call and turned to talk to Nudge and the Igster. "She's here, guys. We have to go out and meet her now," I informed them.

Iggy raised a hand. "Does this mean I can't get the SF t-shirt?" he asked loudly.

"No, now move your ass and let's go."

* * *

**FANG POV**

I bent to my knees, panting heavily. Walking over to my sports bag, I pulled out the bottle of water and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

A girl came next to me and drank from her own bottle. "Great run today, Alex," Lissa said breathlessly.

"You too," I replied, wiping the sweat from my brow. "Another five mile jog tomorrow morning?"

She ran a hand through her straight red hair. "Only if you buy me a black coffee afterwards," the girl grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "No way," I refused. "I already bought you one today. Stop being such a cheapskate."

Lissa pouted. "I am not a cheapskate!" she coughed, "I'm just good at saving my money, that's all."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, ginger." Her elbow came in contact with my stomach and I doubled over, groaning. "Damn, I forgot how strong you were," I choked out.

She smirked. "Thank my dad for being a health nut." Lissa grabbed her sports bag and lifted the strap on her shoulder. "Speaking of Daddy dearest, I have to go now. Amy's going to kill me if I miss her cousin's baby shower."

"I guess, I should go, too," I began, "Taxi duty calls." A groan sounded from my mouth at the reminder of my job. Freaking San Francisco State was so expensive for a guy who lived by himself. _The things I have to do for college._ "See you later, then."

Lissa was already walking away. "Bye!" she yelled over her shoulder.

My life after moving to California settled down after a couple weeks. Since I was already eighteen, I got my own apartment and continued my education at a nearby high school. I made a friend, Lissa Carter. We even went out for a few weeks until deciding that there was absolutely no chemistry between us and remained friends. I almost forgot about Max and the others.

Almost.

I got into my yellow cab and drove into the shopping district, where the most business was. Life was quiet now, easier to think about. _He_ hasn't called me in a few months, which was good for me. Anything that happened before San Francisco felt distant, like it was a lifetime ago and I was reincarnated into Alex Ride.

**A/N- DON'T HATE ME. PLEASE. Sorry, this is my busiest month in school and the free time I did have was spent by watching Doctor Who on Netflix. And this chapter wasn't that good or interesting, either... -cowers- DON'T HURT ME. I'M DELICATE.**

**I have half a mind to start a Doctor Who/Maximum Ride crossover now...**

**Anyway, no one figured out the man in black's name yet, so let's make things more interesting. Like, a tiny contest type of thing._ ***I will tell his name to the ten people whose reviews like the best, and my favorite review gets a sneak peek of the next chapter.***_ That'll inspire me to write faster, and I've been feeling down lately :/**

**Shout outs to: Human, alotedletsrmine, LoudNProud125, green-eyes-wonder 0-0, Jayla Angel (The Black Keys rock!), Speak Silence, Skatzaa, cookiesgummybearsAWESOMENESS , Omypineappleawesome, Sarah, Serenaisbestezrq387, Copper Phoenix, beautifulmonster111, TheseWordsSpeak, Guest, UnstopableIncredibleClover, My-Username-Sucks14, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute, thegirlwhoscaredyou**

**20 reviews, guys, that's great! LET'S AIM FOR 190 REVIEWS EVERYONE. WE CAN DO THIS. **

**READ MY ZAYN MALIK FANFICTION.**

**VOTE ON MY POLL.**


End file.
